


Not Such a Terrible Life

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Assistant Cas, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, CEO Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Love Story, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinks, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sex sex and more sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Unrequited Crush, With Smut and a plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Destiel Love Story)<br/>AU where Dean Smith just inherited the family business he thought he escaped from. He falls in love with his assistant, Castiel, who has been in love with Dean for over five years. Now that Dean is back and he is his assistant, he has no idea how he is going to get him, but then he realizes Dean is in love with him too. Cas helps Dean deal with his father's death and figure out what to do to fix his relationship with his brother, who he has not seen in years since Sam went off to college. They quickly realize they are in love, and Dean makes a move, which leads to lots of sex. (Tons of smut but also a plot)</p><p>(I just added two new chapters, one has lots of smut and Sam comes home for the funeral. I will add a new one soon- Dean and Cas get even closer. They realize John's death maybe supernaturally related.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors, I will fix them as I see them. The next part will be coming soon.

Dean walked into the elevator and punched the button for the 55th floor, sighing. He had not been at Sandover in three years. It had been at least two years since he last spoke to his father, and now he would never get a chance to because just three days earlier his father had been killed in a car accident. His father had inherited the business from his father, it had been in their family for generations, and now he was taking his father's position as CEO. Dean had worked there from the time he was fourteen until he had left after a huge fight with his father. John had wanted Dean to inherit the company, he figured Dean would want to have it all, live a lavish lifestyle and be on top. Dean had been forced to live the way his father lived his entire life, most people would love it, but he was miserable. He didn't like going to country clubs and golfing, he liked working on cars and just being normal. He never was happy because his father's life was his work, he was never close to either of his sons, he gave them anything and everything they wanted, paid for everything and that was fine with Dean's brother Sam, but he hated it. He never felt like any of his friends were friends with him for any other reason than the fact that his father was loaded. Dean used to sneak off and go places no one knew him, by the time he was sixteen he was getting into trouble and ended up getting arrested a few times. His father of course paid his way out and just pushed harder to try and get Dean to be the way he was, but that just made the tension between them worse. They fought constantly and Dean had finally had enough, after he left, he only talked to his father once, and now he was gone.

Through out his life Dean was constantly criticized by his father, and Dean hated everything about his life, except one thing. Dean had one thing in his life that made it all better, his brother Sam. But when Sam quit working at Sandover and went across the country to go to college, Dean lost it. He no longer had the one thing in his life that mattered, the one thing that kept him sane. He spent most of his time getting drunk and having lots of sex. He experimented with all kinds of things from having crazy wild sex with women and now men, sometimes both at the same time, and got into drugs. He showed up to work one day completely drunk and high, that was when his dad lost it, they had a huge fight and Dean went off and moved out. He knew he had to get his life back together and he did. He moved several hours away, but still only talked to his father once. He had always wanted to own his own garage. He was working as a mechanic and his father thought it was the biggest mistake of his life. That only made Dean more determined to get what he wanted and he was just about to get it when he got a phone call from his father's lawyers. Dean had met with them and learned his father had left everything to him, and he been appointed CEO of Sandover. Now he was head of a multibillion dollar company, a company he despised, and had no idea how to even begin doing his job. He had no choice but to leave behind the life he had always wanted and go live the one he had tried so desperately to get away from, thinking he had succeeded, only to be drug back into it. 

As soon as he stepped off of the elevator Dean was bombarded with people giving him the usual apologies and sympathies. Dean pretended to smile, nodding when someone told them how sorry they were, but really he was trying to make it to his dad's office and lock himself in there until he figured out what the hell he was going to do. He looked around, he recognized several people from when he worked for his father a few years ago. Dean froze, he saw the most stunning looking pair of blue eyes watching him. Dean felt his heart start racing, he was looking at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His striking deep blue eyes were a sharp contrast to his dark black hair, hair that was sexily falling into his eyes and messed up in a really hot way, hair Dean wanted to run his hand through and grab fistfuls of while he had sex with him. He was about Dean's height and looked amazing in his dark suit. Dean noticed it fit him perfectly, his body looked amazing and his deep blue tie matched his eyes perfectly.

Dean realized he was hard core staring when the guy smiled at him, Dean felt his cock twitch, he was staring right back. He was downright eye fucking him. Dean licked his lips and smiled back. He saw him blush and look down.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, a man his father had known since before Dean was born was talking to him. He had to at least pretend to listen, seeing as he was one of the few people that might actually genuinely care, and Dean knew that he had to try and be professional now that he was the boss. Dean nodded, not really able to concentrate on what he was saying. He turned to look back at the hottie he had been drooling over but was disappointed to see he was gone.

Dean cursed under his breath, there was no way he'd be able to find him right now, there were over sixty floors in the building, and many of them were taken up by their company. Dean was determined to find out who he was. He smiled and excused himself from the conversation and rushed to his father's office. His office. He had to remember this was his life now, he was in charge of one of the biggest companies in the country, maybe even the world. Even though he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He was so screwed. He prayed for a miracle as he walked into his new office.

Dean took his suit jacket off and threw it on a chair. The office was really big, the back wall behind his desk was all windows, looking out over the city. Dean hated the fact that he was going to be spending a majority of his time in this room, no matter how great the room was it still sucked. He looked around, it hadn't changed much since he had seen it last. He saw that the plasma TV on the wall was bigger. Dean noticed there were now pictures of both him and his brother all over, he didn't even realize his father had any pictures of them. He figured he had found them around the house, because he never remembered his father being around when they were doing anything in the pictures, and he knew they had not ever really taken any together. After Dean's mom had died when he was only four years old his father pretty much lived in his office, or at a bar. They never had to do anything around the house because John had people to clean and cook for them, but Dean had to pretty much raise Sam on his own. He was not hurt that Sam had left, he wanted him to follow his dream of going to law school. He was hurt that he never called or came to visit.

Dean sighed and walked over to the ridiculously large desk. He no sooner plopped down onto the chair when the phone started ringing. He stared at it for a few seconds, not sure how to get it to stop ringing. He didn't want to answer it and sound like a complete moron who had no idea about the business. After a few rings it started getting irritating so he picked the receiver up but only heard a dial tone. Two more calls came in, then several more all within the first three minutes he was sitting there. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing, he had never been so stressed out in his life. Working on cars was relaxing, this was just going to make him want to go back to his old ways and drink himself into oblivion every night. He still had to plan his father's funeral, but since his father was high profile and he had been in a single car accident they were not releasing the body until they could do an investigate into the accident and an autopsy. There was a formal investigation to make sure he had not been murdered. Dean also had to move all of his things into his father's house. Since he had moved out Dean had been staying in an apartment in his mother's hometown, figuring his father would never go there since she had been there taking a break from his father when she died.

Dean's head was already pounding. He reached down and pulled the cord out of the phone and leaned back in his chair. He didn't hear anyone knock or the door open but when he heard a voice, he jumped up, startled.

"Sir?"

No one had ever called Dean sir before. He smiled to himself, it reminded him of a few of his more kinky sexual fantasies, especially seeing as how the voice sounded deep and was extremely hot. When Dean looked up he almost fell out of his chair. The extremely gorgeous, extremely sexy guy he had been staring at in the hallway was now standing in front of his desk. Dean felt his heart start racing and his dick getting harder by the second. Dean's eyes ran down his body. He was stunning. He looked so damn good in his suit, even though Dean would much rather watch him take it off, or better yet rip it off of him. Maybe tie him up with that tie. Dean looked at his deep blue eyes, he could not look away. Dean ran his tongue over his lips, his mouth had gone so dry it felt like sandpaper.

Dean noticed the gorgeous guy's eyebrows mash together in concern. It was fucking adorable, and it really turned him on.

"Sir, are you alright? I mean, I know you're probably not. Sorry, that's a horrible question to ask you, with all that you're going through. Um, what can I do to help you?"

His voice made it even harder for Dean to form a coherent thought. Dean blinked, looking down at the paper filled desk with stacks of papers that had sticky notes attached and realized he had been staring at him, he knew he had to answer him but he could not think of a normal answer. He could only think of what he really wanted to do with him. Have sex. Lots and lots of sex. As soon as he looked down at the desk, Dean immediately pictured bending him over and fucking him hard. Dean let out a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he was so damn hard.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, not sure what to do. He had worked at Sandover for over five years, and been John's assistant for nearly three years. He knew the job well, almost better than Dean's father had because he did just as much work. He had seen Dean when he first started working for for the company but he had been in a different department and only saw Dean when he was sneaking around to look at him, which he did all the time. But there would have been no way Dean would have caught on because he had been careful. Cas hated it when Dean left because he had the biggest crush on him since the very first day he worked at Sandover and was walking around with the girl training him and he saw Dean walking out of his father's office. Cas never dreamed he would be the assistant of the CEO, but he applied for the job in hopes to learn about Dean's whereabouts, since no one seemed to know where he was. His crush had turned into a full blown obsession, he looked at the pictures of him that his father had all over the room and fantasized about him all day long. When John died and he heard Dean was taking over Castiel had almost had a stroke, he was so damn nervous but Dean seemed to be sort of out of it and didn't seem to notice. He was actually surprised Dean had come into work so soon, he would have thought he would need a few more days to himself, but he knew that he had not gotten along with him very well and that he was most likely just like John, never letting something stop him or show any sort of emotion or weakness.

He looked Dean over. He looked uncharacteristically frazzled, which was to be expected. His father had just died, he was now in a very important position in an important company and he probably had no idea what the hell to do. Castiel wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure what to do. It was so hard to be so close to Dean, having wanted him so bad for so long and to not want to just try and live out every fantasy he had ever had. He had to put his feelings aside and do his job. It was hard to concentrate, when he saw Dean walk off the elevator in his perfectly tailored suit, he almost lost it. He looked so damn hot, it was black and he had on a dark blue shirt and tie, it made his green eyes even more intense and it accented his muscular body in the most incredibly drool-worthy way. Castiel noticed that he had taken the jacket off and pushed the sleeves on his shirt up. His arms and chest looked so damn muscular Cas sucked in a breath.

Dean remembered he had asked him a question. He took a deep breath and looked up and gave him a half smile. He got the vibe that he was gay too, or at least bi. Dean had thought he was bi for most of his life but he was thinking lately that he was gay because he always got off a lot more with guys. He knew he had to have this guy though, he was everything Dean would ever need. Dean had never been so attracted to someone, he instantly liked him. He had to pull himself together, he was acting like a total dumbass.

"Well, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I doubt you'd want to help me because, really I have no idea what to do."

"Actually, it's my job to help you. I'm, um...I was your father's assistant. So, now I'm yours."

Dean liked the sound of that. He was his. He wondered what exactly an assistant did. He could think of several things he'd love him to do. Dean nodded, his smile widening. He glanced up and saw his deep blue eyes staring at him. Dean held his gaze until Cas blushed and seemed to realize he was staring at him and looked down at the ground.

"Really? Damn that's awes- um..." Dean forgot he had to try to be professional. "Uh, great. So...what's your name?"

He cleared his throat and in a low voice said, "I...I'm Castiel, sir."

Dean smiled. He loved that he was kind of shy, which was surprising to Dean seeing as he was so damn hot. He had been a little worried he was either going to be a total diva or a douchebag but he wasn't. Dean loved it. His name was pretty sexy, but it felt too formal. He figured he would just call him Cas.

"Well, first thing...don't call me 'sir'. I fucking hated when my dad insisted on everyone, including me and my brother, to call him that. I might have to fire anyone who calls me that."

Castiel looked up, Dean saw that he looked concerned and laughed.

"I'm joking Cas. Relax. I know my dad was...well, a dick sometimes but that's not me. I...I'm kinda stuck here. But-" Dean paused. He noticed Castiel turn his head to the side, his eyes squinting. "What?"

Cas blinked and did the thing where he scrunched his eyebrows together. Dean felt his dick getting harder. He could not stop thinking of things like how bad he wanted to have sex with him, the thought of bending Castiel over the huge desk and fucking him kept creeping back into his mind. 

"Nothing, it's just." Castiel shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Forget it."

"No, tell me. Come on."

Cas smiled a little, he hadn't expected Dean to be formal and all business like his father had been, he was actually so much more down to earth then he would have ever imagined. He knew Dean hated being thought of as the son of a powerful, rich father. He was talking to Cas like he would talk to his best friend, and really it was easy to talk to him because he seemed really funny and amazing. Cas could tell if they had not met like this that things would be going in a whole different direction. Dean almost seemed to be flirting with him, he was certainly looking him over and staring, but Cas kept realizing that he was too.

"Why do you care? You've got so many more important things to talk about."

"Not by choice. You're my assistant, so you're like the only person I have to talk to here."

"Everyone here would love to talk to you."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to them. To be honest, I don't want to talk to any of them, I mean I have no idea what the hell's going on. I mean, I know what's running through your mind right now..."

Cas froze, did he know he wanted him? Cas let out a breath as Dean continued.

"I know I seem like a total dumbass, a petulant brat that can't handle the business I should've been spending my life learning how to run."

"No, not at all. I get that you...um, you know, that you wanted to do your own thing. You don't seem like a dumbass, there are way too many things for anyone to know everything about this job, and things always change. Even your dad needed help most of the time. You'll catch on, I'll help you."

"You're really the only person I want to talk to right now... so....talk to me. You gave me that look...Did I do something wrong? Or....am I supposed to be doing something that I'm not doing?"

Castiel smiled, Dean was so fucking adorable. He hadn't realized he had reacted to Dean giving him a nickname and the look on his face, all concerned he did something wrong was so damn cute.

"No no, not at all. It really is not a big deal. I um, it's just that no one has ever called me Cas, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry, I'll call you Castiel. I just-"

"No, no I like it. Really."

"Why don't you sit down? You're making me nervous standing there like that."

Cas scrunched his eyebrows again and Dean could barely stand it, he wanted Cas so damn bad and everything he did kept making him so hard.

"I...um, I'm OK. I'm used to your fa-" Cas stopped. "I'm sorry sir, er...Mr. Smith I-I shouldn't sit down."

"Dean."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Dean. Please, it's bad enough I have to be the boss. I really don't want people calling me sir or Mr. Smith. I know my father was this formal dictator, but I just want people to treat me like they would treat anyone else, and you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. You can talk about him. I'm...." Dean sighed. "I didn't exactly get along with him, we never saw things the same way and I am nothing like him. I hate to imagine how he treated people and what they think of me and-"

"Oh no, no one thinks....everyone loves you. Trust me. When they found out you were taking over, everyone was happy."

"Shit, why? I'll probably be the death of this company. I'm so fucking screwed Cas."

Castiel smiled a little. Dean had been nervously shuffling through the papers then tossed them all in a pile on the side of his desk. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He really liked Dean so much before he had met him, but now that he knew what an amazing person he was he was falling in love with him.

"Mr. Sm- I mean, Dean, I'm serious. I'm here to help you. With everything. I know your father's job in and out, I um...I did everything from office work, things around the house, driving him places. I mean....unless you don't want an assistant, or you want to pick your own."

"No!" Dean sat back up and bit his lip that sounded too eager. "I mean um, I just....I don't want it to be weird. I don't want to tell you what to do or order you around. But...I mean, if you're willing to help me figure out what the fuck to do...I'd appreciate that. I wouldn't want anyone else to-"

Dean stopped, he instantly liked Castiel. Cas. He felt some weird connection to him, he knew he was just doing his job but really Dean could tell that he genuinely cared about helping him. He couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes either, Dean was pretty sure it was exactly what Cas could see in his. Dean was so damn attracted to Cas, and not just physically. He really wanted to get to know him, spend time with him and be with him. Long term, maybe even forever and that never happened. Not to Dean. He wanted to get out of the office, he knew he just got there but he felt like he was suffocating, the only thing so far that had taken his mind off of everything was Cas. He wondered if he could get him to go to lunch with him or something. 

"Um...these past few days...." Dean sighed, he never opened up to anyone and he wasn't ready to do that with Cas just yet. He looked down and bit his lip. Fuck it, he would take a chance. "Are you hungry?"

Cas nodded, "A little, but lunch isn't for a few more hours. Why? Do you need something? I can go get you something. Anything you want, si- Dean. Um, I don't want you to go easy on me because it is my job to do things for you, and to help you."

"Help me, not serve me. I can get my own food. I was just....um, What do you usually do for lunch?"

"I eat at my desk, I usually have to get so much done that I don't have a lot of time. I still have some things I need to do, but I mean anything you need me to do always comes first."

"Maybe um, maybe we could go eat somewhere. You could help me figure a few things out. I...I have lots of things have to take care of and..." Dean let out a breath. "I know this sounds lame, but I just...can't sit in here like this right now."

Castiel sat down on one of the chairs. He leaned forward, looking at Dean. "Dean, are you OK? I mean, I know you don't know me. I'm just your employee and all but if you need to talk about...anything.."

"Thanks but...not really the sharing type. It's not you, really. I uh, never talk to anyone..." Dean trailed off and moved some papers around on his desk.

Dean picked up a paper, it looked important, but everything did. Dean had no idea what to do with the millions of papers. He tossed it down and ran his hand through his hair. He was so screwed. There was a stack of several hundred papers that had a note on it that he needed to sign them and several more he needed to review, and he had no idea what he needed to be reviewing. The last time he had worked here he was too busy hitting on the hot interns and sneaking them into closets. He knew his job did not just consist of paperwork, there were probably so many things he was now responsible for, to hear that he had an assistant was a relief, especially because his assistant was the gorgeous guy he had taken one look at in the hallway and felt like he was in love.

Dean glanced up at Castiel, he was the most attractive person he had ever seen. There was something different about him, as much as Dean was dying to have sex with him, he felt this overwhelming desire to want to be with him, to get to know him. Dean had never wanted to be in a relationship but he felt this strange overwhelming attraction to him. He wanted to know all about him, just the few minutes he had spent with him was already amazing. If sitting there talking about nothing but work was this amazing Dean couldn't imagine how wonderful it would be to actually spend some real time with him. He didn't want to overwhelm him and tell him how he felt, Dean suspected he was at the very least attracted physically to him, so he figured he would take things slower than he normally ever would. Dean was pretty sure he could, not that he had ever done it before, but slow to him was fast to most people. He already had asked him to lunch, which might have seemed rushed but he had to get out of here, and if he could spend time with Cas alone, that was even better.

Castiel looked up, he felt his heart racing, pounding in his temples. Dean had always seemed so perfect in his mind. Way out of his league, but right now he looked overwhelmed, a little vulnerable, confused and like he needed him and it was so fucking hot. Dean was so attractive, Cas had never ever seen someone so hot, and he never wanted anyone or anything as bad as he wanted Dean. He was looking at the mountains of papers on his desk as he ran a hand though his hair, it was hot the way it stuck up in the front. Dean licked his lips and reached down and loosened his tie. Cas gulped, he was getting so hard looking at Dean. He had to go, if he stayed here and looked at Dean, he was going to lose it. Cas had fantasized about this moment for years, and for the past few days he was out of his mind wondering how he was going to do this, to remain professional around someone he had a massive crush on, he was sure he was in love with Dean and all of those thoughts were confirmed the instant he saw him step off of the elevator. Now that he was getting to actually know him, he loved him even more.

Cas stood up, Dean looked up at him with his amazing emerald eyes. Cas froze, he felt himself getting harder as Dean flashed him a sexy half smile.

"So, you gonna go eat lunch with me? Anywhere you want. Just, you know, give me a run down on what the hell I'm doing and since we're going to be working together all the time...maybe, um, get to know each other a little."

Cas smiled. "Yes, that would be great. Um, I'll make sure the calls are covered. Give me five minutes."

Dean nodded and sat back in his chair, stretching his arms out above his head. Cas hurried out of his office and went into the bathroom. He ran the cold water and splashed some on his face. Dean really seemed to like him, and not only that, he wanted to go somewhere with him. Alone. The thought occurred to Cas that they would probably ride there together, and surprisingly he was not nervous like he normally would have been. Dean was one of the easiest people to get along with he had ever met. Even if he was not utterly obsessed and in love with him he would still think he was perfect and amazing.

As soon as Cas walked out and closed his door, Dean ran his hand down his aching erection. Cas was getting to him bad, he was so damn horny he could barely stand it. He palmed his hard cock for several minutes, but it was just making it worse. He went into his bathroom and unzipped his pants. He closed his eyes and pictured Cas in his suit, taking it off and bending over his desk as he jerked his fist up his cock. Dean tightened his grip and pumped his fist up faster. He came when he thought about fucking Cas, thinking he better make a move quick, because he really did not want to go in the bathroom and jerk off every time he saw Cas, he was going to do whatever it took to be with him, because he wanted him more than anything. 

Cas got one of the secretaries to cover the calls that would come in to his or Dean's phone and took a deep breath. He picked up the phone and dialed Dean's extension. He didn't pick up, but then Cas remembered he had not shown him how to use the phone. He would have to remember to do that when they got back. He knocked on Dean's door, he didn't answer so Cas knocked one more time and walked in.

Dean was on his cellphone and looked up. He smiled at Cas and got up. "Ready?"

Cas smiled and nodded.

"So you really drove the old man around?"

Cas laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he didn't like driving. Which was kind of weird to me since he spent so much on cars."

"Yeah, he liked those expensive pieces of foreign shit. Man, I bet he bitched the whole time about how you drove." Dean laughed then looked down, "Not saying you're a bad driver but...God, he was such a backseat driver I freaking hated being in a car with him. He made you want to drive off a cliff or something."

Dean bit his tongue, probably wasn't the best time to make jokes about crashing since his dad had died a few days earlier in a car crash.

Cas smiled, Dean pulled his keys out and hit the down button on the elevator. "You want me to drive you?"

"Oh no, I don't ride in the passenger seat...and I've never even let my brother drive my car. Why, you hate riding shotgun too?"

Cas laughed. "No, can't say I've ever really had someone drive me around..."

"Well, get used to it. If we go somewhere most of the time I'll be driving."

They got on the elevator and Cas was surprised by how much Dean was talking to him. He seemed to be in a really good mood now, not like he had been when he first came in. Dean was thinking that he had not been happier in years, probably since before his brother went to Stanford. It was so easy to talk to Cas, and he had been through hell the past few days and talking to Cas was the first thing that had made Dean forget about everything. He could not wait to actually be with Cas. Once they got to the parking garage, Cas followed Dean to his car. Cas turned to Dean and with a grin when he saw his perfect Impala, he had not expected Dean to have a high priced car like his dad always drove.

"Wow."

"Right? Pretty sweet, but I put a lot of time into making this thing look perfect."

Cas laughed, Dean was parked pretty far from the door. "You do realize that spot up front that says CEO is for you to park in, right?

"Oh, um...yeah, sure...." Dean thought for a minute. "Really? That's...well, I guess that is something my dad would have done, make himself a special parking spot."

Cas laughed, "You are so different than him...in um, in a good way."

Dean smiled back and unlocked the car, opening the door for Cas. "Oh, I take that as a compliment, trust me."

"He wasn't...that bad, most of the time."

"Yeah, the rest of the time he was worse."

Cas bit his lip and Dean figured he should change the subject. He asked Cas where he wanted to eat but he insisted that anything was fine. Dean drove for several miles until he came to a diner that had always been his favorite place to eat.

"You like it here?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah, love it."

They were seated at a table, Dean sat down across from Cas so he could look at him without making it obvious he was staring at him. He ordered a bacon double cheeseburger and rolled his eyes when Cas ordered a salad.

Cas grinned when the waitress walked away. "What?"

Dean smirked. "Nothing...why does everyone like eating healthy?"

"Not everyone does, some people order double cheeseburgers, with bacon."

"I'd rather eat something that tastes good, not something that I tastes like it was picked from the front lawn."

"I guess I'm just used to...ordering stuff like that when I'm out on business."

"This is business to you?"

"Well, no...but I mean..."

"Relax, I'm messing with you." Dean laughed. "Damn, haven't really had anyone to talk to in ages. It's nice to just...laugh about stupid shit."

Cas smiled. "You didn't have anyone to talk to back where you were living?"

Dean shrugged. "Not anyone worth talking to. You're honestly the first person I've enjoyed spending time with in I don't know how long."

"Me too."

"Yeah but, you used to hang out with my dad...so I mean, a freaking rock would be more enjoyable."

The waitress brought Dean the beer he had ordered, he downed half then looked up at Cas and realized he was watching him. 

"Oh shit, I shouldn't be drinking, should I?"

"Do anything you want Dean, it's OK."

"No, my dad was...an alcoholic and I don't want people to think-"

"Dean, I would never judge you, and given the circumstances I would have gone for the good stuff."

Their food came quicker than Dean would have hoped, he wanted to spend as much time with Cas as possible. They ate and talked about things that they would have to do everyday, and what they should probably do once they got back to the office. Dean kept asking Cas about himself, and Cas tried to get Dean to open up but he mostly made jokes. They kept catching each other staring, and Cas noticed that Dean was flirting with him more and more. He had another beer but didn't have a buzz so Cas wondered if maybe Dean liked him, because he was not flirting because of the alcohol. 

Dean ordered pie for both of them while Cas was in the bathroom. The waitress brought the pie, Dean ate his in four large bites and looked up, noticing Cas watching him.

"What? Don't like pie?"

Cas shrugged. "Not really."

Dean shook his head and grinned. He reached over and slid Cas's pie over and started eating it.

"I'm guessing you love it?"

"Hell yeah, love me some pie...can't imagine someone not loving it."

Cas watched Dean eat, he even looked incredibly sexy while he ate. He watched the way his dimples pushed in while he chewed, they were so sexy. He had noticed they only pushed in when he chewed, when he made a certain face, a kind of a pissed off smirk and also when he was concentrating hard on something. Cas wondered what kind of faces he made during sex. He knew they would be extremely hot. He imagined sucking Dean's dick, his eyes shut and mouth open, then he imagined Dean fucking him and-

"You alright?"

Cas blinked hard, he had been day dreaming again. He had to try and control himself around Dean but it was so hard. Every time he looked at him he could not stop thinking about how bad he wanted him.

"Y-yeah. I'm...fine. Just um, thinking about..stuff."

Dean took the last bite of pie, his eyes starting into Cas's. "What kind of stuff?"

Cas immediately blushed and looked down. Dean smirked, it was pretty hot when Cas blushed. It kind of turned him on, Cas was so reserved and shy, everything Dean wasn't. He bet Cas would be so much less shy when he was horny. Dean wanted him so damn bad, he bet he would get into all kinds of kinky things. Dean was a total freak and down for pretty much anything and wondered if Cas was kinky.

"Mmm, yeah? It's all good, I think about stuff like that constantly. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

 _Shit_ , Dean knew he was thinking about sex. Could he tell he was thinking about sex with him? Cas bit his lip and peeked up at Dean for a second. Their eyes met and neither of them could look away.

Dean had never tried actually getting with someone for anything other than sex. He knew he had to take it slow, but he had no idea what to talk about or do. As badly as he wanted to just be blunt like he always was, he knew he should take it slow, especially because Cas seemed extremely shy. He'd do anything to be with Cas, even if it meant taking it slow, no matter how much it sucked.

"So you um...you with anyone? Like, in a relationship?"

Cas shook his head. 

Dean smiled.  _Perfect_. Dean slid his tongue across his lips, he noticed Cas's eyes flicker down to them then back up to his eyes. Cas's eyes were beautiful, Dean had never seen any eyes so amazing. He could stare at them forever, it was like they pulled him in to the deep ocean blue and he was drowning in them. 

"Are...are you?"

Dean chucked softly. He had never had a relationship, never wanted one. He had lots of sex with lots of people, but Dean was never interested in anyone. Until now. 

"Nope, never."

"Never?"

Dean shook his head then leaned in a little. "You think I'm a slut for that, don't you?"

Cas's eyes grew wider. "What? No! I..I um..you know...never..."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You're a virgin?"

"Oh god no...I meant never uh, never had a relationship. Not a serious, long term one."

Dean grinned, "I know what you meant, I was messing with you."

Cas turned red. "Oh, right. I...I knew you were."

Dean licked his lips. "Mmm hmm."

Cas scoffed. "I did. I mean, I guess you would think that about me I'm not like..."

"Like what?"

"You," Cas looked down and bit his lip, kicking himself in the ass for saying that.

"What're you saying? I look like I...like um...well, like a slutty man whore?"

"NO! I...don't know."

"Oh come on! You have to know. Answer me or...or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Dean smirked and replied, "Hold you down until you tell me."

Cas let out a deep breath, his dick was so hard it was throbbing. He wanted Dean to hold him down alright, hold him down and fuck him hard.

Dean got up and sat in the chair next to Cas, he leaned in closer and whispered. "Tell me, what makes me look like I'm not a virgin?"

"You...um..." Cas felt his face burning. He looked at this hands and muttered. "You're so.... _hot."_

Dean propped his elbow up on the table and leaned his head against his hand. Cas was watching him through his eyelashes. 

Dean grinned. "Yeah? So are you..."

The waitress handed Dean the bill, smiling down at him. She put her hand on the back of his chair and when Dean gave her a credit card she put her hand on his shoulder and asked if they needed anything else. Dean shook his head, his eyes had not left Cas the entire time. Cas was a little surprised he was ignoring the hot girl, especially because she had been hard core flirting with him and he had always heard that Dean was a huge flirt with women. 

Dean leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure where to go with things.

"So...um...What are you doing tonight Cas?"

"The only thing I ever do besides work is sleep. I have no life."

"My dad was a slave driver, huh? Maybe you should um...you know take some time off if you need it. You know, like after you show me what the hell to do. I mean, if you...if you would. Show me."

"Dean...how many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know I know it's your job...but I mean, I don't want to waste the time you have other shit to do babysitting me."

"You don't understand the concept of an assistant, do you Dean?"

"Well, no. I mean I don't see the point...n-not that I don't want an assistant. I do...I mean, if it's you and..."

Shit, Dean was stumbling on his words, he had no idea what to say. He wanted to just flat out tell Cas he liked him, he was trying to hint around at it and gauge his reaction but he was surprisingly hard to read.

"Look, if we had met on the street or in a bar...I-"

Dean ran his hand through his hair. Did he really want to put it all out there? He had just met Cas, he was only guessing he was gay too based on his instincts which were almost never wrong. His instinct also told him Cas was the one, the person he was meant to be with. But what if he didn't like him like that, Dean suspected he did but maybe it was just because he was his assistant. He couldn't tell him he wanted him, or that he wanted to have sex with him no matter how bad he wanted to. He could not wreck this. If he was wrong it would ruin everything, and not just the fact that they had to work together but he was going to do whatever it took to get him so he needed to take it one step at a time.

Cas could feel his heart pounding so hard he was sure Dean could hear it. Was he saying he liked him, that he would ask him out? Or that he wanted to hook up? Cas could not tell if he was nervous or if he was worried about admitting something and making it weird if he told Dean he didn't feel the same way. Dean had no idea how much he really wanted him. Cas had liked him for years, more than liked him and now that Cas was getting to know him he was in love with him.

"What?" Cas asked softly looking up at Dean.

Dean's phone rang, he pulled it out and hit ignore. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He looked up at Cas and whispered, "I...I like you. I mean um, I want to...to get to know you. Be friends and maybe, hopefully even mor-"

Cas's phone rang. He looked up at Dean, Dean nodded toward it, telling him to get it. Cas looked at the screen and sighed. He answered his phone, the assistant director was on the line, frantically looking for Dean.

"Um, yeah I'm here with him now. Mmm hmm. Yeah, we'll be back really soon. OK, I'll let him know. Bye."

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. He hated that he had to go back and work, he wished he was back at the garage working on cars, or even better at his house with Cas. But he was glad he had Cas to help him, he would never make it without him. It would really suck if he didn't like him so Dean figured he would just drop it for now.

Cas turned to Dean and smiled. "What...what were you saying?"

"I um...maybe we should talk about it later."

Cas's face fell. "Oh."

"Just...I uh, I'm glad you're my assistant Cas but...maybe instead we could just...be friends?"

Cas's eyes grew large. He whispered, "Are you firing me?"

"What? God no, _fuck_  I'd be screwed. I mean...I don't want you thinking you have to do all this crazy shit for me, or that I'm above you...believe me I am far, far below you."

Cas scoffed.

"I am, just...look Cas, I don't know anyone around here. I know a few people who have worked for my dad but I have no friends at work, I don't want any. I don't want to be there but I have to and...I need..."

Cas smiled. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Maybe one night when you don't have too much sleeping to do when we get off we can go to a bar or something. These past few days have been...hard and I know they are about to get worse and I get if you don't want to. Just be honest, I mean I get it if you hate the thought of dealing with me all day at work then off the clock..."

"I'd love to be friends Dean. I...I really don't have any friends. None at work and the few I do have aren't from around here so..."

"So...tomorrow night? Unless you've got plans or something."

"I honestly do not have any friends, really. I'd love that, but come on Dean, Are you sure you want to? I mean you of all people want to hang out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Because my dad owns, um...owned a business? A business by the way that I never wanted to be any part of, because I'm suddenly the boss? I'm just like you Cas, I never wanted this life no matter how hard my dad tried to force me into it. I hate it. I hate the fact I have to be in charge, because my decisions are going to affect a lot of people and...I hate that I can't do what I want to do. I can't even live where I want because it is too far and I always hated living in my dad's house. I never wanted to be the rich kid that daddy bought everything for. I earned my own money and did everything myself."

"Dean, I know. You are nothing like kids who grow up with rich parents, I mean...everyone respects you at work and I'm sure everywhere else because of the person you are, not who your dad was. You are the exact opposite of him, the way you act and how you treat people. You're so caring and nice, and he was..."

"A dick? Don't be afraid to say it. He was. You have no idea. You think he was bad at work? Try being the son that never lived up to his expectations. He never stopped bitching at me or criticizing me, and I never did anything right...and it took me years to realize he would never change, that I didn't need someone dragging me down constantly." 

"I..I can't imagine how hard it would be to have him has a father. I know you went though hell, but he did love you. He was proud of you Dean, he always talked about you, bragged about you to everyone."

Dean scoffed, "He bragged about Sam, I'm sure. Me? I doubt that. I never did anything right in his eyes. Always got in trouble, never did what he wanted. I never once heard him say one good thing about me or that he loved me or my brother..."

Cas felt horrible for Dean, his dad was never affectionate or very open, but he never had it as bad as Dean did. He knew John loved him, he must have felt a lot of regret the past few years because he did talk about Dean a lot. Cas never would have guessed it was that bad, but it really did not surprise him since John had been obsessed with his work, was an alcoholic and a notorious hard ass. He did hear stories about how horrible he was to his sons, especially Dean. Everyone always said that he was extremely hard on Dean and took a lot of his problems out on him, and everyone thought Dean had turned out amazing despite it, because it could have gone a whole different way.

"He did talk about you all the time Dean. Whatever happened between you two...he must felt incredibly guilty about it, because he never stopped talking about how proud of you he was and how much he regretted the way you had to grow up. He told everyone how you are driven and you get what you want. He said you pretty much raised yourself and your brother on your own. He always talked about how you are a born leader because everyone likes you and how proud of you he was that you were about to start your own company, and that at your age he was still not ready to take over here."

Cas noticed Dean had gotten quiet all of a sudden, he was fidgeting with the wrapper from his straw and looking down. He figured he should change the subject because he wanted to get Dean's mind off of feeling the pain, not make it worse.

"So, there any people you want to see now that you're in town?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I never...never really felt like I had any real friends. Besides Sammy. I always felt like people only talked to me because of who my dad was."

"That's fucked up, especially because you're... you're an amazing person. I've lived around here for about five years but I don't have any friends here really, you're the closest thing to a friend I have."

"Thought we were friends?

Cas smiled, "You really do want to be friends?"

"Cas please, stop acting like I'm...like I'm this great person because I'm not. I can't believe you actually do want to be my friend."

"You just don't realize it Dean, but you are a great person. Really, and you know...I like you for who you are, not because of your dad or the job or anything."

Dean smiled, he could tell Cas really did want to be friends, he just hoped he wanted to be more. But it was a good start, he just wished he could tell him how he really felt. He didn't want to overwhelm him though, having just met him. It didn't seem weird to Dean that he felt like he was in love already, and it had only been a few hours but he didn't know how Cas would react yet so he figured he would hold back for now. 

"Do you know when the funeral will be?"

Dean sighed, he had forgotten about it. In fact sometimes he forgot his father was actually gone. "No, they haven't released um, the...his body yet but I guess if the police do it by tomorrow afternoon can they do the wake that night, and the funeral the day after that."

 "Oh, um. Sorry, I didn't know."

"Cas please, stop apologizing for everything. You didn't kill him, really you're the only person that listens to me or gives a fuck. I mean, I know it's your job and all but-"

"Dean, honestly it has nothing to do with the job..." Cas smiled then added, "Thought we were friends?"

"We are," Dean just wanted to be a whole lot more. But this was a good start, at least he figured it was, since he had never done this before but he didn't want Cas to think they only were going to be friends. "You're the only one who seems to actually care, most people do the whole apologizing crap but really I don't want people saying all that I just want things to move on. But anyway...so when do I get an upgrade?"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows. "On what?"

"Our friendship...I mean...do I get to be your best friend?"

Cas laughed nervously, he wanted that, and more. "I guess you already are, since you're my only real friend you automatically jump to being my best friend. I'm new to the whole having a good friend thing."

"Yeah me too. So what comes after that?"

Cas licked his lips, he opened his mouth then closed it.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" Dean winked and stood up. 

Cas watched Dean walk to the door, he paused and turned around. Cas tried to pull himself together and got up and quickly followed Dean out the door to his car. As Dean was driving back to the office Cas was trying to figure out if he had meant he wanted to be more than friends, or maybe friends with benefits or hopefully in a relationship. He noticed Dean kept glancing over at him. He knew Dean was going to be incredible but he would have never guessed things would be going so amazing so quickly.

Once they got back to the office they had a lot of work to catch up on. Cas tried to show Dean as much as he could but they kept getting interrupted by people stopping by to talk to him. Cas noticed that Dean was flirting with him even more, and he kept catching Dean staring at him. Time flew by, it was already time for Cas to leave but Dean was still working on something. Cas went into his office and asked him if he wanted him to stay and help. Dean shook his head and smiled at him, telling him he was just going to stay a little longer and try to figure a few more things out. Cas figured he might want some time to himself so he left. 

He could barely sleep that night, his dream of being with Dean didn't seem that far fetched anymore. He fell asleep thinking about all of the things he wanted to do with Dean, all of the things he wished he had the courage to say. Dean stayed at the office for several more hours. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to the big empty house he had hated living in growing up. He wished he could call his brother, he actually was thinking that he might come and be with him before the funeral, but wasn't too surprised that he hadn't. No matter what he did or thought about, Dean could not get his mind off of Cas. He figured things went really well that day, and since he had been good and not pounced on him the second he walked into his office he figured he could turn it up a little the next day and gauge what he did based on his reactions. If he seemed OK with it he would just let things happen.

                                                                     


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got up early the next morning, he was actually looking forward to going to work this time because he could not wait to see Cas. By the time he took a shower and got dressed he realized he probably was not going to have time to eat if he wanted to get there on time. Not that anyone would say anything to him, he was the boss after all. Dean grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door, he could stop and get something on the way in.

Traffic was horrible, he only lived a few miles outside of town but it was rush hour. Dean loosened his tie and took a deep breath, he hated wearing a suit and working in an office. He never had to worry about how he looked or what time he got to work. But seeing Cas would be worth it. He had thought he was early but he was actually behind, he had not figured in the time it took to drive there when there was a lot of traffic. Dean figured he could just get something to eat at the office, or just order something and have it delivered.

Dean finally got to Sandover, it took him another fifteen minutes just to get up to his office since everyone he passed stopped and talked to him. Maybe that was why his dad had the persona of being a hard ass, because he was pure business and not being very personable, but Dean would never want people to see him as a dick so he stopped and talked to everyone, or at least smiled. They were probably not used to the boss actually acknowledging their existence and Dean hated how that felt so he tried to fake his way through it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got to his office, he noticed Cas was not at his desk and was majorly disappointed. Dean walked in and there was a cup of coffee and a white box sitting on his desk. He opened it and smiled, inside was a slice of cherry pie. He sat down and started eating it. Castiel walked in a few minutes later and smiled.

Dean sucked in a breath, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to control himself around Cas much longer. Today he had on a dark gray suit and blue shirt, it made his amazing eyes even more beautiful. He had a vest on instead of a jacket and his tie was a deep red. Dean realized he was hard core staring so he took another bite and smiled back.

"I know you love pie, so I got you some when I got our coffee. Is it good?"

"Oh yeah, love it. Amazing. Thanks Cas, you're fucking awesome."

Cas looked at the ground and smiled. He couldn't believe he had though it was going to be hard to work with Dean, because he had a massive crush on him, but Dean was surprisingly easy to talk to and he really seemed to like him too. Cas looked up when the phone rang on Dean's desk. He bit his lip and smiled when he saw Dean fumble with buttons and finally give up and slammed the receiver back down. 

Dean looked up and saw Cas trying not to laugh. "What?"

Cas blushed, "Oh..nothing."

"Do I have pie on my face or something?"

"No, I think you inhaled it all."

Dean smiled and pointed at the chair. "Why do you always stand there like that? Sit down....I mean, um...if you want to."

Cas sat down and looked at Dean, he had stood up and was looking through some papers. Cas felt his cock responding to Dean bending over. His suits always fit him so damn perfectly and his body was even more perfect. Today he had on a dark blue pinstripe suit and a shirt that had blue and white stripes. He had his sleeves rolled up and his tie was loosened. Cas loved when he did that, it made him look sexy, almost like he was a stripper and shit, now he was picturing him taking the suit off.

Dean sat back down and slid a stack of papers over to Cas, smiling. "I did all of the things you told me I had to do yesterday...so are we good then? Nothing to do?"

Cas laughed. "Oh there's about three times as many new papers you have to go through, and you have a few meetings today."

"Meetings? Me?"

"I mean, I could go with you. I usually went with, um...you know people expect your assistant to come and take notes and all that."

"Notes? What the hell for, there a test or something?"

"I mean, write down important things to remember. I record it most of the time though so...you just basically show up."

"So what are we going to do for lunch today?"

Cas smiled, Dean actually did seem like he wanted to do something with him. Cas would have loved to stay in Dean's office during lunch and have sex. He realized Dean was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, anything you want is fine with me. Eat here, go somewhere. I'll be happy with anything you want to do."  _Anything_ , Cas added mentally, _especially have hot passionate sex on your desk._

"OK well, I have to send these out, if you need anything just call me." Cas got up, Dean looked up at him with what looked like longing and maybe a little sadness that he was going. "Um, you do know how to call me on that phone, right?"

Dean felt his face flush, Cas knew he still had no idea how to work a damn phone. But it was like launching a rocket to figure it out, there were so many buttons and lights. "Um, yeah. Of course. So uh, maybe...maybe you should give me your cell phone number. You know, just in case I need you and you're um...not around your desk."

Dean took his phone out and slid it over to Cas. Cas smiled and put his number in. He bit his lip and replied. "Well, what if I need you? Or don't you give out your cell phone number?"

Dean grinned, "Only in special cases. I guess you're pretty special."

Dean held out his hand, waiting for Cas to give him his phone. Cas reached into his pocket and handed it to Dean. He was glad he had deleted the background that had Dean's picture on it. When Dean handed his phone back, their hands touched. Cas felt fire surging though his body. He paused and looked up at Dean. Dean smirked at him when he blushed.

"You can call me or text anytime..."

Cas felt his chest tighten, Dean was flirting hard core with him today. Maybe he would make a move, he prayed he would. Cas opened his mouth but no words came out, so he just nodded and smiled. He heard Dean chuckle under his breath, his intense green eyes staring into his.

"Hurry back Cas...I mean after you do all the things you do. We'll do lunch." 

Cas nodded again, Dean wanted him to hurry back. He wished he didn't have to leave but he had to fax out the important papers Dean had given him. Dean noticed Cas was getting worked up, he kind of liked it. He was getting to him, and it was obvious it was making him horny. Dean was confident he wanted him, so he figured he would turn it up at lunch. As Cas turned to go, Dean figured he should say something to keep him thinking about what they might do at lunch.

"We could eat lunch in here if you want. Order something, hang out...anything you want."

Cas sucked in a breath, Dean had no idea just what Cas wanted. Maybe he did, he prayed he did.

Cas's voice came back, the response flew out of his mouth before he even processed what he said. "Anything?"

Dean licked his lip seductively and winked at him. "Oh yeah... _anything_."

Cas left to go hurry and get things done so he could eat with Dean, while Dean started working on the never ending pile of paperwork. Cas could not get his mind off of the fact that Dean had pretty much said if he wanted him he could have him. 

 

An hour later Dean had finished everything he thought he had to do, and was getting hungry. He wanted to eat lunch, and even more he wanted to tell Cas how he felt and just skip lunch and fuck. He was tired of slowly trying to low key flirt because he was so not used to that. But he couldn't fuck things up, they seemed to be going really really good. Dean's phone rang, he picked it up but nothing happened. He hung it back up and it rang again. Dean ignored it but several more calls came in. The next time a call came through he hit several buttons. He must have accidentally paged Cas somehow because his voice came across the speaker.

"You OK Mr Sm-Dean? What can I do for you?"

"Um, could you come here a minute?"

"Of course, I'll be right there."

Cas wondered what Dean wanted, he didn't care what it was. He was just thrilled he wanted him to come in his office. Cas knocked and walked in, Dean was sitting back in his chair, looking a little frustrated but it kind of made him that much sexier.

"Everything OK?"

"I uh, can't figure this thing out. Damn thing never stops ringing."

"Well, you are the most important person here, you get a lot of calls."

"I don't know about that...but anyway, I don't know how to even answer a call, and if I did I wouldn't know what to say to most of them."

Cas went over to Dean's desk, he showed him what to do to make or receive a call. He looked up and realized Dean had been watching him the entire time. Dean still had no idea how to work the damn phone, he could not take his eyes off of Cas or concentrate on what he was actually saying. 

"I'll screen your calls, so all of them have to go through me to talk to you. Is there any calls you want to take?"

"No, not really since I have no idea what the hell is going on yet."

"You'll get it."

"Only because I have the best assistant, shit Cas, I'd be so fucked without you."

Cas smiled and felt his face flush. Dean licked his lips, Cas could not take his eyes off of them. They were so full and luscious. He wanted to kiss him so damn bad. He couldn't imagine how good they would feel, or how amazing of a kisser Dean was. He always heard women talking about Dean, and lately the girls in the office he had been with were constantly bragging about how being with Dean was like pure ecstasy, how kissing him was almost as good as sex.

"Wanna order something to eat, we could just hang out in here. Or I mean, we could go somewhere if you want to get out..."

Be alone with Dean? Of course he would love that. Cas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. Just tell me what you want and I'll-"

"Cas. Tell me what you want, I'll handle it. That is the one thing I know how to do, order food. "

Cas laughed, "Anything, just get me the same thing you're having."

"What if I just want like, three whole pies? You said you don't like pie."

"Well, I'll always pretend to like it so you get extra."

"Who doesn't like pie?"

"A lot of people. You ever eat anything besides pie and burgers?"

Dean shook his head. Cas laughed, "Well, I gotta say I'm glad I don't have to eat things like caviar and sushi anymore, your dad had...expensive taste."

"Yeah, I don't get into all that fancy shit, I like things that taste good. My brother is worse, he eats like salads and shit."

"He actually eats shit?"

"Shut up, I know...I swear a lot. Unprofessional, but I'm a mechanic really and we swear like fucking pirates."

Cas laughed. "Well I gotta say, I haven't had more fun or laughed this much...ever."

"Yeah? Well this is nothing, wait 'til I'm drunk. Do some wild crazy stuff. Get you to sing karaoke or something. If this is fun, I'm gonna show you what fun really is."

Cas smiled, he hoped Dean did that and a whole lot more. "I'd love that..um, I'll be back. You're handling lunch then?"

Dean already had pulled up a restaurant menu on his computer and had just ordered them lunch.

"Yep, it'll be here in thirty minutes. You got stuff to do 'til then? Or..."

"Or what?"

Dean shrugged. "Um, we could...go for a walk or something, I fucking hate staring at these four walls all damn day."

"Sure, that'll be great, I just have to take somethings downstairs first, unless you want to come..I mean I know you probably don't"

"What, the CEO can't slum it with ya?"

"You know, you only have three walls, one is technically a huge window with a great view, and that wall over there is almost covered with that huge TV."

Dean laughed. "Shut up. I never watch it."

"I think you do, I saw you watching it yesterday," Cas teased

"Just for like five minutes, I was um, checking stuff."

"The score of the game?"

"Exactly, not like I sat and watched the whole thing."

Dean followed Cas to the elevator, they went down to an office Dean had never been to and walked up to a desk. A woman in her twenties was on her cell phone, she was smacking on some gum and had not even seen them come in.

Cas glanced at Dean and smirked. He cleared his throat, "Um, Heather, I have those papers I need you to-"

"Damn Castiel, just give me like two seconds I-" She glanced up and froze when she saw Dean standing there with him. "I...I...um, sorry Mr. Smith I didn't realize..."

Dean glanced at Cas and Cas saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "You on your cell phone during work?"

She turned completely white and quickly set it down and sat up straighter. "Oh, um...Sorry sir."

Cas saw Dean wince when she called him sir but he didn't say anything, he seemed to be thinking something over. "Don't let it happen again, save it for your break and um...next time you talk to him with more respect. He's my COO and I don't want you blowing him off or getting all shitty...um, snarky with him."

Her eyes flickered to Cas and back to Dean. She nodded and took the papers from Cas. Cas led Dean back to the elevator and laughed. 

"That was pretty good, you scared the shit out of her. I mean she always thinks she is better than everyone, but she never does shit and that was great."

"I was serious...you shouldn't just be my assistant Cas, you know too much shit and work too hard. We don't have a chief operating officer so...you're like, my second in command now."

Cas froze as the walked into the elevator. He narrowed his eyes at Dean, not sure if he was serious. Dean laughed. "I'm serious Cas, I mean, it is going to take a little bit to figure out all the details and everything but...I mean it."

"Dean, you don't have to-"

"I don't have to do anything, I want to and you totally work harder than anyone here and probably know more. Just...maybe for the next few days you can still, you know..."

"I'll always help you out Dean. So does that mean you're going to share your office with me or..."

Dean smiled, he would love to share an office with him. He wondered if there was a way to put a hot tub in there without anyone noticing.

They went outside and sat at a bench. Dean looked over at Cas and smiled.

"Listen Cas, I um...yesterday I started telling you something but I kinda..."

Dean let out a deep breath. He had never in his life been so worried about what someone thought of him, he usually never cared. He also had never been nervous to say something. Just as Dean opened his mouth to continue his phone rang. He gritted his teeth and looked at the screen. It was his brother, he wondered how he had gotten his number but he had given it to the office so someone must have given it to him. He knew he should just talk to him but he was not ready for that, especially because he wanted to tell Cas how he felt.

He looked up again, Cas was watching him. Dean licked his lips and tried again.

"You...ugh...fuck."

"What?"

Dean's phone was ringing again. He wanted to shut it off but he saw the number that was calling was the detective on his dad's case.

"Shit. I gotta take this one, sorry. Hang on."

Dean answered his phone and sighed, he had to go down to the station and sign some release form otherwise they could not get things moving along. He told them he would be down there in about an hour, that he had an important business lunch he could not miss. He hung up and looked at Cas, smiling.

"So, um...let's go back and see if the food's here."

"Thought you had an important business lunch?"

"I do...with you." Dean figured he would tell Cas later, not at work because he was not going to try and have a serious conversation only to have it get interrupted again. 

Cas followed Dean back up to his office. Dean was going to tell him something important, he could see it in his eyes but things kept coming up. Cas could not wait until they were alone that night. They ate lunch and talked about things they liked to do, Cas was surprised that he and Dean had so much in common. Dean really was perfect for him, he was much more outgoing and crazy and Cas needed that. Dean needed someone more levelheaded and serious to reign him in sometimes too. Dean was done eating and Cas could tell he was stalling.

"Dean...you should go down and take care of that. I could go with you if you want."

Dean smiled. "I don't want to go down there, but I guess if you came with it wouldn't be so bad."

Just as they were heading out of Dean's office, the vice president's secretary stopped Cas. She told him he was needed upstairs for a meeting, and since Cas was the only one who knew some of the plans John had for some upcoming events he had to go. He turned to Dean, he felt bad he could not go and he hated that every time they were about to be alone they kept getting interrupted. Dean promised him it was fine and took off. He wished Cas could have come with but it gave him time to think things over. He knew he should wait until that night, and decided that when they were alone he would make a move. He didn't even want to go to a bar anymore, he wanted to be alone with him.

 

While Dean was gone, Cas went to his meeting. He was expecting Dean to be back when he finished but was disappointed to see that he was still gone. It took longer than Dean thought, he had been gone for almost two hours. Cas sat at his desk but could not concentrate on anything but Dean. He could not believe Dean wanted him to be the second highest ranking person at Sandover, and really that was not even what was on his mind, even though that would have been something he would have wanted his whole life. There was one thing that he wanted more, and every second he wanted it more. Dean. Now Dean was really flirting with him, Cas just wondered what was stopping him from making a move. Maybe he was wrong, but he had always heard Dean moved fast, but he had also heard he was a notorious flirt, but Cas had not seen him flirt with anyone except him.

Cas was staring off, daydreaming about Dean when he heard a familiar laugh, the one that always made his heart race. He looked up and saw Dean sitting at the chair in front of his desk. He had his head propped in his hand, leaning against Cas's desk, and was staring at him with a sexy smile on his face. Cas blushed, he wondered how long he had been sitting there.

"Damn, you must come up with some pretty vivid fantasies."

Cas felt his face getting hotter. "Um, w-what? What do you mean?"

Dean grinned and stood up. "From the look on your face, must have been pretty damn good. You'll have to tell me about it sometime." 

Dean smirked and walked into his office. Cas ran his hand through his hair, he could not believe Dean had caught him day dreaming and he prayed he really had no idea what he was thinking about. Cas looked up as Dean turned to close his door, he smiled at him and winked then walked inside. Cas had to find out if he wanted him, he couldn't take it anymore. The phone on his desk rang, it was Sam again. Cas knew Dean would not want him to transfer the call, so he lied and told him he was still out. He heard Sam sigh, Sam had been really trying to get a hold of Dean all day. He went on telling Cas how bad he felt that he was not out there yet, and that he knew Dean was probably really upset with everything going on, and probably with him. Then he told Cas that he would be there sometime tomorrow, Cas got off the phone and figured he would go in and talk to Dean rather than call him. Plus, he wanted to try to get him talking and he would never pass up an opportunity to spend some time with him. 

Dean was looking through files his dad had marked as important, trying to figure out what needed to be taken care of first. He was trying his best to just do everything he had to do, but he still hated working in a corporate setting. He knew it would be the right thing to do to have Cas in a higher position, he deserved it after all of the hard work he had done and Dean figured he could try to get it so they had an office together, or at least one that was somehow connected. He was just imagining all of the things they could be doing once they had a huge office together when Dean heard a knock at the door and Cas came in a few seconds later.

"Your brother just called again, he called a few times while you were out. He's been asking how you are and he really wants to talk to you. He said he'll be in town tomorrow and-"

"Tomorrow? Shit. Um, OK. Figured he would've been here by now but...fuck, now I gotta deal with that bullshit too."

"You think he's changed?"

"Oh he's changed, that was the problem. We were best friends...but um, he left. Haven't heard from him since and..."

"And it hurts he never calls, I know what you mean. My brother did the same thing. Left and never heard from him and..." Dean looked up, Cas smiled and continued, "Younger brothers are.."

"Little bitches?"

"Exactly. But I'm sure he wants you to call him Dean. I spoke with him earlier for a few minutes. He feels horrible about leaving, and-"

"He feels bad now...but he has no idea how I felt when he left and never called or anything."

"I know. Um, for the record, I know he did come home at least once. I saw him here about a month after you left."

"Yeah? Huh, I wonder..."

"He was looking for you, but no one knew where you were."

"Really?"

"I swear Dean, I would never lie to you, especially about something like that. But I know it is hard to forgive him, but he's all you have left. You don't have to forget about what he did, and it doesn't mean things will go right back to it but maybe give him a chance to explain and...make it up to you."

Dean nodded. He really did want to have his brother back in his life. After highschool Sam had gone to a local collage. Then things started going downhill from there, Sam had let a girl come between them, something Dean would never have let happen. He had only met the girl twice, but she seemed to get Sam to do all kinds of things he never did before and it was when they started drifting apart. A few weeks later she had talked him into transferring to Stanford, which Dean was happy for Sam to get into the program for law he had always dreamed of but he never pictured his brother wanting a life without him in it. If what Cas said was true, maybe he just could not find a way to contact him, Dean had changed his number and not given it to anyone. But if he really wanted to find him, he would know where to look because Sam knew all of the places Dean ran off to when he and his dad had fought.

"So can I ask you a personal question...well sort of personal, more like something I've always wondered."

Dean smiled, "You can ask me anything, I don't have anything to hide."

"Sam...Is he your biological brother? I mean like you both have the same parents?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, wh-" Dean laughed. "Oh right, I always forget. The Wesson thing. Well, before he started law school he figured Smith was too common of a name for a lawyer, he wanted something different, so he changed his name."

"So...kinda like the gun Smith & Wesson."

Dean laughed, "Yeah, he always thought...." Dean paused and sighed.  "You know it would be cool to be brothers and our names be Smith & Wesson....but yeah, anyway..."

"Do you want some coffee?"

Dean nodded, getting up. "Hell yeah, any place close by?"

Cas laughed. "No, we usually stay at work once we are here and drink the horrible crap in the break room. But I mean, your dad has, um, had a special thing of coffee I used to go make him. I'll get it for you, how do you like it?"

"Cas, I'm capable of getting a drink for myself. I don't know what the hell kinds of shit my dad had you running around doing, but I told you, you're not my servant and I refuse to treat you like one. What I really need right now is..."

"A real drink?"

"Fuck yeah. We still on for tonight? Get plastered, forget about all the bullshit?"

Cas smiled and nodded. He was really looking forward to going out with Dean that night, he wondered if Dean thought of it as drinks with a friend or like he did, a date. Cas was at the door when Dean said his name. 

"Um, you uh wanna just come by my house tonight? We could ride there together...if you want."

"Yeah, that'll be perfect. 

"You know, if you get too hammered, you could stay. There are like ten bedrooms or something."

Cas smiled, he could only think of one bedroom he'd want to stay in.

As always, they got interrupted just as they were trying to do something together. The vice-president of the company needed to talk to Dean about a few things he needed to take care of. Dean sighed, he never got to do anything with Cas, something always came up. Cas smiled and went back to his desk. Dean tried to pay attention to what he was saying to him but all he could think about was Cas. As soon as the vice-president left, Dean texted Cas. He was not going to bother with the stupid phone on his desk.

Cas felt his cell phone vibrate, he never really got many calls unless it was work related. He looked at the screen and felt his heart race, Dean texted him asking him to come to his office. Cas got up to see what Dean wanted.

"Hey, um, maybe we can get some coffee after I get this crap I have to do done. Unless you can't wait, I mean you can go ahead and-"

"No!" Cas bit his lip, he sounded way too eager. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I want to go with you, it's fine. Take your time."

"Leave my door open," Dean said and smiled. Cas smiled back and sat at his desk. 

For the next hour both of them kept catching each other staring. Cas could not take his eyes off of Dean, he noticed Dean kept looking at him too. Cas was hard core staring when Dean had been figuring something out on the computer, Cas was so damn horny. Dean looked so hot, his dimples were pushed in as he concentrated and read something on the screen. Cas was surprised by how hard he was working the past few days. Cas usually was the last person out of the office on their floor, but the night before he had left before Dean. John had often worked over but most of the time he left early and went to the bar. But Dean seemed to be determined to figure things out on his own, he really admired that about Dean. He could easily have everyone doing anything and everything he wanted for him, but Dean was a hard worker and he never wanted people to see him as any different than anyone else. Cas thought he was so much better though, not because of his looks or his money but because he was the most genuinely amazing person he had ever met.

Dean looked up and saw Cas watching him again. He smiled, Cas blushed and returned to what he had been doing. Dean was trying to come up with a plan for that night. He had to make a move sometime between now and then because there was no way in hell he could take the sexual tension and frustration anymore. He wanted him so damn bad and it was getting more and more obvious that Cas felt the same way. 

The phone rang on Cas's desk, it was the funeral home that would be handling John's funeral. They asked to speak to Dean, but Cas figured he would want him to take a message so he did. He sighed, he had to go talk to Dean about it but he didn't want to upset him with this after he seemed to be in such a good mood. 

Cas got up, he knocked on Dean's door. Dean stopped typing and looked up at him and flashed him his sexy half smile.

"Cas you don't need to knock, just come in whatever."

"Dean, um, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about but the funeral home called and they need you to come down and fill out some papers and make arrangements."

"Shit, I thought he had all of that like, figured out."

"No, I um, I could...drive you down there? You know, if you want."

Dean smiled a little. "You wouldn't care?"

"Dean, of course not...and I mean I want to take you there as a friend...not you know...as my job."

Dean smiled. He got up and rolled his sleeves back down and put his suit jacket back on. His tie was still messed up, Cas walked up to him and undid it, as he was starting to retie it, he glanced up and met Dean's eyes. Dean's tongue slid across his incredible lips. Cas's eyes were now on them, willing them to touch his. Dean leaned in closer, he was so close Cas could feel him breathing on him. Just then Dean's phone rang. Startled, Cas jumped back. He looked at Dean, he looked as horny and disappointed as Cas felt. Dean glanced down at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. He hit ignore and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Guess we better go." Dean said. 

Cas smiled. "Yeah."

Dean bit his lip, "I look OK? I mean...you know, professional and shit?"

Cas laughed. He turned and walked behind Dean, fixing his collar. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, Dean smelled incredible. Cas quickly brushed his hand down his back, pretending to fix it. His back felt so muscular, Cas was going to fucking lose it.

"You look amaz-um, very...professional."

"Shit, you do too." Dean bit his lip, his eyes scanning Cas's body. He cleared his throat and walked out the door, pausing to wait for Cas.

On the elevator they playfully argued over whose car they would take. Cas laughed and told Dean for once he needed to let him drive so Dean could think things over, plus he didn't know how he was going to feel afterwards. Dean finally agreed he would ride in Cas's car, since he had never let anyone drive his Impala. The funeral home was about a ten minute drive. Cas noticed Dean had gotten quiet. He figured it was like it had been when his dad had died, the reality never really set in until he was at his funeral.

"Listen, um...I uh, know you hate talking and I am not trying to make you...just, please...if you feel like you need to..."

Dean nodded and smiled. He turned his head to look back out the window and leaned back in the seat.

"Uh, and sometimes it helps to just...take some time away. Especially at the wake and stuff, just go and sit in your car or I can take you for a ride but don't let things get to you Dean, you need to figure out how to deal with everything. I mean, I'm worried you aren't dealing with it and if you suppress those feelings they are going to get harder to deal with."

"I'm fine Cas, really. I'm dealing...I guess...I mean I thought I was but now, going there and having to deal with this...now it's finally hitting me and..." Dean let out a breath and closed his eyes. "I mean, I would have thought my brother would come sooner and I don't want to deal with whatever bullshit is going on between us on top of that."

"Yeah I mean, I am not trying to always act like I know how you feel, but my brother...he showed up at our dad's funeral and after not seeing him for years it was weird, mostly because he acted like he had not done anything wrong and he didn't get why it bothered me that he left, but I let him go without trying to work things out and I regret that now. Sorry, I shouldn't..."

"No, it's nice to hear I'm not the only one with a fucked up family...I mean not nice, but I mean know that someone can relate." Dean looked over at Cas. "You're like...damn Cas, you're so perfect. You get me so much and I've never ever had that. I um, you know...people think I have it all but really I don't have anything anymore that makes me happy. I had my brother, he's gone, even though I never got along with dad, he's gone....and now I have to live this life, I mean not to complain about what everyone thinks would be a perfect life, but I want the life I had. Even though it wasn't that great, it wasn't so..."

Cas smiled. "Demanding? I know what you mean though, I'm alone all the time, unless..."

"Unless what?"

Cas blushed. "Unless I'm...with you. I've had more fun and never been happier than I have these past couple of days."

Dean smiled. "I know what you mean, the only time I'm happy is um, when I'm with you."

Cas was pulling into the funeral home parking lot. He accidentally slammed on the brakes when Dean said that. He heard Dean chuckle under his breath. Cas looked at him and smiled, Dean was staring into his eyes. Cas felt hypnotized as he pulled into a spot and parked his car. Dean seemed closer than he had the last time Cas looked over. Cas closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He opened them and almost jumped in surprise because Dean was inches from his face.

Dean looked down, his eyes were stinging. He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. He looked back at Cas and in a low voice, "Cas...there are so many things I want to say to you right now but...now isn't really the time."

Cas nodded. "I know, you um...you'll tell me later though, right?"

Dean nodded. "I could show you."

Cas felt like all of the oxygen in the car was gone, he couldn't breathe. His brain short circuited, all he could do was stare into Dean's eyes. He felt Dean run a finger down his face. He could feel him breathe and Cas felt his dick getting harder and his heart racing. Dean was staring into his eyes, in a low voice that was so damn sexy he continued, "You've been there for me Cas and...when you say you're alone...you don't have to be. I-" Dean looked at the windshield and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to fuck things up, being with Cas was the best thing that had ever happened to him but he couldn't stand wanting so much more because every second he spent with Cas he felt himself falling deeper in love with him. "I can't explain it to you right now, but I..um, fuck it...this is what I mean..." 

Cas almost had a stroke, Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's. He pulled back and looked at Cas, his eyes were huge and Dean couldn't tell if he was OK with this.  Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry, I um.. I just..."

"Dean, please...don't apologize, I want you to..."

"Want me to what?"

"Keep showing me what you're gonna say."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, he planted several soft gentle kisses to his lips. Cas closed his eyes and groaned, Dean's lips were softer than he imagined, they felt so wonderful on his. Cas felt Dean's lips part, so he opened his mouth. Dean moaned softly as he started kissing Cas with more intensity. He shifted and held Cas's face in his hands. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Cas's.

"I don't know how you feel about this...um, but I just..."

"It OK Dean, I.." Cas ran his hand across Dean's cheek, the sexy stubble tickling his hand.

"I really don't want to, but I guess we gotta go take care of this...then maybe we can..."

Cas smiled and nodded, he wrapped his arm around Dean and held him for a second. "I know we haven't known each other very long, I mean I've known who you were for years and the day you walked in I just wanted to give you a hug and hold you...Make you forget about the Hell you went thought and..."

Dean leaned closer and put an arm around Cas. He felt better in that moment than he had in years. "Damn Cas..." Dean slid his finger over his eyes. "Making me feel all emotional and shit. That doesn't happen. You're just..." Dean sighed and pulled back, sitting back in his seat and looking at the ceiling. "I just can't explain it right now but you've really....you've helped me out a lot these past few days. More than you'll ever know, and..ugh..I-"

"Dean, it's OK, we can talk later. I mean, I know it's hard for you to open up to me, I really wish you would when you are ready to. I'd do anything for you Dean, I really, really care about you and-"

Dean smiled and kissed Cas again. "I care about you too Cas, and...."

Dean's phone rang, he looked at the screen and hit ignore.

"We better get in, and if you need me to help decide on anything or whatever you need I'm here OK?" Cas squeezed his hand.

Dean smiled, it was hard for him to commit and get close to someone no matter how much he wanted it because every relationship he had ever had with anyone ended tragically or he never felt like he could really trust anyone. Even his own brother had let him down and his father had been a disappointment his entire life, constantly breaking promises and not being there when he needed it. His dad used money to fix things and that was the last thing Dean wanted. He wanted exactly what Cas gave him, happiness and love and he had never felt anything like it. He had to do everything he could to make this work, he would change and be a better person, even live the life he hated to be with him.

They went inside, Dean was expecting to just sign a few papers and be done but it took over an hour because he had to plan everything from where he wanted him buried, what he would be buried in and what the service would be like. Dean was so overwhelmed he had no idea how he would figure any of it out without Cas.  As long as the body was released, they would have a wake the next night and the funeral the morning after. Dean wasn't sure how big it was going to be because he did not have much family besides his brother, and his father's brother. His Uncle Bobby had at one time had been like a second father to him and his brother but he had not seen him in years, he figured he would be there with his wife Ellen and her daughter. He also figured people from the company would come and that was about it.

Even though Dean fought with his dad, the realization of him being gone hit him hard at the funeral home. He was signing the final papers, a lump forming in this throat. He wished he would have made amends with his father before he died. He knew they would never be a normal family but he hated that he had to live with the regret of leaving and their last conversation being a fight. Most of all Dean wished he and his brother were still close. He realized he was pretty much alone, but really he had more now than he ever had because of Cas, and if he didn't have Cas he would be in a really bad place. At first it had seemed like wanting to be with him and commit to him was kind of crazy, but he wanted and needed it so bad right now. Cas was the only thing keeping him sane. 

Cas noticed Dean was especially quiet on the way back. He asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but Dean just shook his head and looked out the window. He wanted to talk to Dean about the amazing kiss but he knew this was not the time. He saw Dean close his eyes and several minutes later he was sleeping. He looked like he had not slept all week so Cas let him sleep, taking the longer way back to the office. He pulled into the garage back at the office and sat back in his seat, looking at Dean.

Cas smiled to himself, he looked really hot. His long dark eyelashes were fluttering, his perfect lips slightly parted. Cas could let him sleep all day and be happy just watching him but if he waited too long Dean would wonder what the hell he had been doing the entire time. Cas put his hand on his shoulder to shake him and realized he was actually touching him. He bit his lip, he had always wanted to feel Dean's huge bicep, so he slid his hand down a little further. He sucked in a breath, it was so firm and felt so damn amazing. Cas could only imagine what it felt like when it was flexed, or even better what it would feel like around him. He shook Dean gently and said his name, but he didn't wake up.

"Dean," Cas said his name a little louder and shook him again.

Dean blinked a few times, he looked at Cas with hooded eyes for a few seconds. Cas felt his cock twitch hard, he looked so damn sexy half asleep. Dean seemed to realize he had fallen asleep and jumped up. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes.

Cas sucked in a breath when he spoke, his voice was sleepy and so sexy. "Damn Cas, sorry. Shoulda woke me up."

"You ever get any sleep Dean?"

"Couple hours here and there...too much on my mind and I just don't..." He trailed off when he glanced over at Cas and saw him frown.

"Seriously, so in a week, how many hours of sleep have you gotten?"

Dean shrugged and looked down, "Maybe um...ten, I don't know."

"Dean..."

"It's not a big deal, I never sleep more than four or five hours a night anyway."

"Yeah, but have you really slept at all since this happened? Or do you lay there and think about shit all night?"

Cas saw Dean's reaction and knew he had gotten it right, he hated that Dean let everything get to him so much, but he was exactly the same way.

"Um, I guess we should get back up there. Sucks."

Dean opened the door and got out. He wanted to continue where he and Cas had left off before going into the funeral home, he didn't want to talk about anything but he knew they had to get some things done that day, he figured Cas would come back into his office and that would be a much better place to kiss him, and hopefully more. There were too many cameras and people in the parking lot, and maybe Dean would get to do a little more than kissing.

Cas sighed and got out, running to catch up with Dean. He was worried about him, and he also wondered what he should do. Dean obviously had feelings for him but he was going through so much right now Cas felt a little guilty wanting him to continue where they had left off, he hoped and prayed sometime that day Dean would make a move again. He was much too shy to do it, and they were going out that night, Dean had even asked him to come to his house and stay the night if he was too drunk. Cas would definitely be getting drunk if it meant staying at Dean's. He really hoped before then they at the very least kissed again, because it had been the best feeling in the world. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the office Dean turned to Cas. "I never did get that cup of crap coffee."

Cas smiled, "Want me to bring it back here?"

"Don't wanna be seen with the boss in the break room?"

"What? No! I mean Joh-um, you dad, never went there I wasn't sure..."

"You worried people are gonna think you're banging the boss?"

Cas felt his face turn red. Would Dean let him fuck him? This whole time he had fantasized about Dean fucking him, he never imagined Dean would let him....

"Cas?"

"Oh um...sorry I uh.."

"Having a nice wet dream?"

Cas blushed even deeper. Dean laughed. "Chill out Cas, come on, let's go I'm tired as hell. I need some caffeine."

Dean chuckled to himself, he loved watching Cas get all worked up. He followed Cas into the break room. Just as Dean walked in the door, a young blond in a tight skirt walked over. She grabbed him and gave him a hug, running a hand down his back.

"Wow, Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Dean."

Dean pulled back and gave her a strange look, he had no idea who she was. She was hot, so he figured he had hooked up with her at one time.

She smiled and moved her hand to his bicep. Dean shifted and moved away as he turned to pour himself a cup of coffee. She cleared her throat so Dean glanced up at her.

"Sorry about you father. I um, it's probably hard to come in here and take over..."

Dean nodded and took a drink of his coffee, faking a smile. She nodded and leaned in whispering to call her if he needed anything.

She smiled at Dean and left the break room. Dean turned to Cas and whispered, "Who the fuck was that?"

Cas laughed. "Um...you don't remember her?"

Dean shook his head. "Should I?"

"Well, if there's any truth to her stories you should."

"Oh shit. What the hell does she say about me?"

"Well, her name is Abby, that ring any bells?"

Dean shook his head and shrugged.

Cas smiled, "She claims you and her had hot sex in her office...and in the stairwell...and a few other places."

Dean bit his lip, he had hooked up with so many girls while working for his dad and even more when he would just stop just to get with older women.

"I um...don't remember that but I uh..."

"Oh I've heard the legend of..."

Dean froze, he hoped Cas had not heard too much about him. He had done some crazy things over the years. He had sex with more women in the office than he would ever care to admit, he lost his virginity in a back storeroom when he was fourteen and had told a college intern he was much older. He had even started messing around with guys while he was there, he just figured most people would not broadcast fucking the boss's son, seeing as it could get them in bad with his father.

"What?"

Cas blushed and shook his head. No way he was going to tell Dean everything he had heard, like how amazingly mind blowing sex was with him, or how he had a huge dick, or that he was pretty much considered a sex god by everyone there.

Dean walked over to the door and locked it. He pointed to a chair. "Sit."

"Yes sir." Cas laughed.

Dean blushed, Cas had him so fucking hard.

"I want to know what people say about me."

"People...or women?"

"Well, um...you know...b-both."

"Are you...?"

Dean nodded. Cas smiled.

"Well from people that have these fantasies about you, or that you've...hooked up with?"

Dean put his head in his hands and propped his elbows on the table.

"Fuck, they really fucking tell everyone?"

"Of course they do, you're..."

Dean looked up and smirked. "What?"

Cas picked his coffee up and took a long sip, he shrugged and avoided Dean's eyes. There was no way in hell he could tell Dean what all the women really said, but maybe if he talked about sex a little it would lead to things between him and Dean. He wondered why Dean was taking it slow, he had heard that Dean was the furthest thing from that. Cas felt a glimmer of hope that it meant he actually had real feelings for him and wanted it to last, if he wanted to just hook up he could have done that by now.

Dean looked at him and grinned, "Thought we were friends?"

"We are!"

"Then it's your job to tell me when people talk shit about me."

"Oh it's not shit talk...they're straight up bragging."

"So I'm like this piece of ass everyone tries to get?"

"No I mean, like everyone wants to be with you and the ones that do...they um...brag about it being the best sex ever."

Dean sighed and laid his head on the table. Cas didn't understand why it seemed to bother Dean so much.

"Why does that bother you? I'd love if that many people wanted to hook up with me or if anyone would want to."

"Fuck, I guarantee they all want to. Believe that."

"Why?"

Dean grinned, "Come on. You're joking right?"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows again, Dean sucked in a breath. Cas had to know he was the hottest guy there, possibly even in the world, to Dean he was. 

"No one here has ever wanted to..."

"Oh fuck, you're full of shit. Probably too...scared to approach you or something."

"Why would you think anyone wants to...?"

"I don't  _think_  it, I know."

"How?"

Just then they heard a key in the door and the janitor walked in. He froze when he saw Dean and apologized for interrupting.

"It's all good, we're leaving anyway." Dean turned to Cas, he put his hand on his hip and leaned in close and whispered, "I know because...I'd want to."

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas, Cas looked stunned. Dean flashed him a sexy half smile then tossed his empty cup in the garbage and walked into the men's room. Cas stood there with his mouth hanging open. Did Dean really just say he wants to hook up with him? Cas fell back into a chair and sat there for several minutes, wondering what the hell he should do. Cas was so confused, should he out right ask Dean what exactly he wanted? Cas drank the rest of his coffee and got up. Ever since his father had died, everyone had been gushing about Dean, saying how incredible he was in bed or how bad they wanted him, and he could have anyone there but he didn't seem to want anyone but him. Then there was the kiss, the incredible kiss and how Dean had tried to tell him something on several occasions. They kept getting interrupted but Cas was certain if he got a chance, Dean would kiss him again, and now he knew he wanted to have sex with him.

 

Castiel went back to his desk, there was a note on it from Dean saying he had to go back down to the police station and talk to them in person and that he would be back soon after he had done everything he had to take care of. They must have called while he was sitting in the break room fantasizing about Dean. He felt a little bad, he probably should have gone with him because even though Dean and his dad did not get along that great, when someone brought up the accident or his death he could tell it was affecting him a lot more than he would ever let on. Cas sat back and looked at the note again. 

Cas heard someone clear their throat. He looked up, it was Sarah, a woman from HR. "Hey Castiel, I need a few things from Mr. Smith's office. Um, John. I have a list, it is mostly documents and files that were supposed to be sent out last week, I didn't want to ask Mr. Smith...Dean, to do it, not yet I mean...maybe you could find them for me and send them down to me?"

Cas took the list and looked it over. He knew exactly where everything was because he was the one that handled it all. "No problem, when do you need them by?"

"As soon as possible. One more thing, you're the only one that knows him...more personally since you are his assistant and...I need a copy of his father's death certificate. Would you mind asking him for one, only family can obtain them and I didn't want to ask."

"Um, yeah..I'll um, I'll see what I can do."

"Any word on when the funeral will be? I know we will probably close for awhile so people can go and I need to plan ahead."

"Not yet, they have not released the body until they perform an autopsy and rule out a homicide attempt. But I am guessing that is why they called Dean down there so most likely wake tomorrow and funeral the next day. We going to close?"

"Tomorrow we won't, but you should encourage Dean to take the day off tomorrow. He would never just do it, but he needs that time. To be honest he should have taken time off until after the whole thing was over, but he is just like his father and would never take time off for anything personal. We will be closed the day of the funeral though, and probably an hour before the wake."

Cas nodded. "I'll um, try to get him to take tomorrow off. Won't be easy, but I'll think of something."

She nodded and looked down. "I've known Dean since he was in grade school, and he's an incredible person, so much more than...well, he's nothing like his father."

Cas smiled, "Oh I know, he is amazing. He's very...I don't know he connects with people a lot better and he is a lot of fun."

"He is like his dad in many ways too, very driven and dedicated, but he also is one of those people who holds things in, his father drilled that into him not to show emotions, like they're a weakness and...well you're probably the closest thing he has to a friend right now. No matter how much he pretends he is fine or blows things off, you know deep down it's killing him. They might have fought and gone at it horribly, but losing a parent is hard enough, and he had to drop everything and come do a job he never wanted, live the life he hated and tried to get away from. Just...promise me you'll keep an eye on him, if things get bad.....I'm just concerned about his state of mind. He had a drinking problem too, nothing like his father, but I'd hate to see him go back to that. He had been in a really bad place after his brother left and it took him a long time to pull himself out of that. You seem to be the only thing helping him keep it together."

Cas nodded, "I've been trying to do what I can. I'll always look out for him. I just met him but I feel this connection...it's not just my job, it's..."

Sarah smiled. "You like him."

"Of course I do, who doesn't? He's an amazing person."

"Well yeah, but I mean...you...you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Cas blushed and looked down. Sarah laughed softly. "Don't blame you, he is stunning. Absolutely gorgeous, and kind of unreal, being that hot and having a great personality. You know, I see the way you two talk to each other, you guys were in the elevator with me several times and I don't think either of you realized anyone else was around. I've never seen him connect with someone besides Sam like that, and I saw you two sitting in the break room." Cas looked up, his head tilted. Sarah smiled and added, "His eyes never left you. The way he was looking at you...he feels the same way. It's none of my business but...just curious...are you two, together?"

Cas bit his lip, he felt his face burning but he had always talked to Sarah, she was one of the few people he got along with really well at work. "I wish."

"It'll happen. I guarantee it. I bet if he wasn't going through all this, it would have happened the first time he saw you."

Cas smiled. "I hope you're right."

Sara smiled, "I've never been wrong about this, I know for a fact Dean is in love with you."

Cas felt his heart race, it wasn't all in his head, he was pretty sure it wasn't but hearing someone else confirm it gave him slightly more confidence. Cas could not wait for Dean to get back, and he was so anxious to leave work and hang out with him that night he could barely contain himself. Cas figured he should try to do something to keep his mind off of it, so he went into Dean's office and pulled the files from the list. He paused by a shelf, there were several pictures on it. One had Dean and his brother Sam together, laughing and smiling. Dean had his arm around Sam and looked happy. Cas had been close to his brother Gabriel growing up but now he had no idea where he was and they had been close and had a fight just like Dean had, he and Dean had a lot in common from that to the cold absent father and so many other things. He didn't want Dean to make the same mistake he had, he had to get him to fix his relationship with Sam. Sam had called several times asking about Dean, Cas had left a note on his desk to call him back the night before but for some reason he wasn't returning his calls. Cas looked at all of the pictures and stopped at one. It was just of Dean, he looked so incredibly gorgeous in it. Cas didn't realize he was standing there staring at it, and had been for over ten minutes until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't be anything that interesting on that shelf."

Cas jumped and turned around. Dean was standing right behind him. Cas felt his face burning and his heart pounding in his chest. He was about to apologize but knew Dean would tell him not to. 

Dean licked his lips. It was taking every single ounce of self control not to just grab Cas and kiss him. Damn he wanted to kiss him so fucking bad. And have sex. Lots and lots of sex. After the day he had, he just wanted to grab Cas, continue kissing him and never ever stop. He wished they were not at work, but he did not think he could wait until that night.

Cas noticed Dean's eyes were glassy and red and he was staring off.  "You OK, Dean?"

Dean's eyes moved from the spot he was staring at to Cas's. His face softened and Cas noticed his pupils were now huge. Dean shrugged and bit his lip. 

Cas saw papers in his hand and remembered what Dean had been doing. He wanted to hug him, kiss him and just hold him. He wanted Dean to talk to him and tell him how he was feeling, and he wanted to be with Dean. Dean threw the papers on the edge of the desk and turned back to Cas. Cas knew it was probably not a very good meeting he had with the police, and he wished he could have gone with because he knew Dean would never tell him just how bad it was.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I need to get my mind off shit. But I can't all this shit I..." Dean took a deep breath looked down at the ground. When he looked back up he gave Cas a half smile. It was so sexy Cas felt himself getting harder by the second.

"Talk to me Dean, about anything. If you need to get your mind off of shit...just talk about some random shit. I'll listen, anytime you need it, I'm here."

Dean smiled, he never felt like this before, he was so in love with Cas. No one had ever cared about him like this, usually people did the same thing he did, just thinking about sex and nothing else. He had never ever cared about anyone like he did with Cas. He didn't want to think about all of the bad things going on when he had the best thing in his life right in front of him.

"Um....we got interrupted earlier."

Cas smiled and looked down. "Did you...um, did you really..."

Dean stepped closer. Cas was looking down at the ground, Dean put his finger under his chin and pushed his head up so Cas would look him in the eye. "Did I mean it?"

Cas nodded, his heart racing, mouth dry and palms sweating. He felt a tightness in his chest and the familiar twitch he felt every time he looked at Dean. Dean moved in closer, Cas could feel the heat from his body. He was so damn close, Cas wanted him even closer. Cas wanted to touch him so bad, wanted to feel Dean's muscular arms wrapped tight around him and feel all his perfectly toned muscles, his big hard cock. Cas's eyes flickered to Dean's crotch, he could tell he was hard too, he could see his big cock straining against the material of his perfectly fitted pants. The pants that made his incredibly hot ass look so damn sexy and appealing.

Dean leaned in closer, his sexy voice low, sending a shiver up Cas's spine and his breaths were ghosting across his face. "Of course I fucking meant it," Dean said staring into his eyes. "Never say things I don't mean."

Cas's chest was going to explode, his heart was hammering so hard his temples hurt. His breathing hitched because he felt Dean's hand on his hip again. Dean pulled on him, so Cas took a step forward. He felt Dean shift and move his arm to the small of his back. His beautiful face was inches from Cas's those incredible lips so damn close, Cas wanted to feel them on his, he never wanted something so bad in his life, never been so damn horny. He was out of his mind, the desperation, desire and need to be with Dean overwhelming. 

Just then a loud alarm started going off and the lights were flashing.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked, looking at Cas who was only inches away.

"Dammit, it's a stupid fire drill...or a fire."

Dean shrugged and was about to lean in to kiss Cas, he could care less about a damn drill and if the place was burning down it was probably because of how damn hot Cas was, or how badly his intense desire was to be with him. He was just thinking that they would have to drag him out to get him away from Cas. Just as he was about to kiss Cas his door burst open, and the fire chief literally was going to drag him out if he didn't go because he told them there was a gas leak suspected and they had to leave immediately. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. He glanced at Cas, Cas looked as surprised and disappointed as he did.

Cas started walking, Dean put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "You gonna let me show you how much I mean it when we get back?"

Cas smiled and nodded. Dean grinned and followed Cas, they were having people go down the stairs but just as they were about to go down they were stopped. They had gotten the all clear but Dean would have to talk to the fire chief, Dean sighed and led him to his office, shooting Cas a look full of longing and intense need.

Ten minutes later everyone finally got back to work. Cas still could not believe the horrible timing of the alarm going off, Dean was just about to kiss him. He could tell Dean wanted to continue where they left off but the fire chief was talking to him in his office right now. Just as Cas saw him leaving Dean's office he heard a fax come through. He sighed and went over to the machine, picked up the papers and looked them over. He felt his heart start racing, it was something that required Dean's signature, he hoped they would continue where they had left off, and hopefully even take it much much further. Cas figured he should call Dean first and not just burst into his office because Dean had been having a bad day first having to deal with the funeral, then the coroner and going to talk to the police twice and now the fire alarm thing, so he figured Dean was not going to be in the best mood. He figured he would wait to bring anything up and see how it went, Dean needed a friend now more than anything and people around the office were constantly talking about his father to him and he knew that had to be getting to him. As bad as he wanted to just go in and make out he wanted to be there for him, and he knew now that Dean most likey at the very least wanted to have sex with him. He was confident he was bi now and that his suspicions had been right about Dean being attracted to him.

Cas picked up the phone and waited for Dean to pick up. A few seconds later he heard him fumble with the phone. He smiled to himself, Dean still hadn't figured the phone out. Cas heard him swear, which made him smile even more. Dean made Cas smile more than he ever had in his life and he never even tried.

"Yeah?"

"Dean? I-"

"Yeah it's me, I mean you called me, right?"

Cas laughed. "Haha smart ass, you didn't let me finish. I have some papers I need you to sign."

"Ok..."

"Will you sign them?"

"I can't do it over the phone. Is that why you called? To ask me if I'd sign papers? I'm like twenty feet away from you, just walk in next time."

Cas laughed and hung the phone up. He was still used to doing things the way John had him do them, official and businesslike.

Cas knocked on the door, he didn't hear Dean respond so he waited a minute. Suddenly the door flew open and Dean peeked his head out.

"Damn, thought that was my lunch or something. What the hell are you knocking for? You literally called me two seconds ago and I told you to come in. You don't need an invitation Cas, come in whenever you want. You don't have to knock or call. If I really want to keep people out I'd lock the damn door."

"Sorry, I just-"

"And quit apologizing. Damn, you need to loosen up Cas. Really. You are way too tense and...and...professional."

"This is a business Dean."

"Right, but...I've been working in a garage, I'm not used to all this formal and proper bullshit."

Dean closed the door behind Cas and locked it, smiling to himself. He had to remember to try to slow it down, but it was almost impossible to because he wanted Cas so damn bad and he had been so close to kissing him before the alarm went off. He was tired of messing around, he literally wanted to mess around with Cas. Dean plopped down in his chair. Cas looked him over, he had his suit jacket off, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was undone. He had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and his hair was messed up in a really hot sexed out looking way. Cas felt his cock instantly harden. Dean looked so damn sexy. Dean looked up and caught Cas staring.

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

Dean looked down. "Do I look that bad? I guess I'm the fucking boss I gotta dress like one, huh?"

Dean sighed and started buttoning up his shirt. 

"No no...you look um, you look fine."

"Fine as in alright...or like, hot?"

Cas blushed. Dean smirked, he paused and sat back. "I'm waiting."

Cas blinked and put the papers on the desk.

"Not for that...for an answer."

"W-what?"

"Ok first, do I look unprofessional?"

"Well, I mean do your own thing. I'd probably wear the tie, when you go out and talk to people. I know it sucks but um, it's just.."

"I guess I can deal with that. Might come in handy someday."

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows, Dean sucked in a breath. Every time Cas did that it made him so damn hard, and he was already hard so now his cock was throbbing. Cas licked his lips and leaned down to hand Dean a pen. Dean felt his cock pulsating. He didn't know how much more he could take. 

Dean started signing the papers so Cas looked down at a stack of papers sitting on the edge of his desk. It was the autopsy and police report. He looked up and noticed Dean had an empty glass and a bottle of whiskey on his desk.

"You sure you're OK, Dean?"

Dean glanced up. "Not thrilled to be here, or to sign a million papers all day, but it could be a lot worse."

Cas sat down on one of the chairs in front of Dean's desk as he continued to sign the stack of papers.

"Should get a fucking stamp for this shit."

"Gotta sign them by hand or they aren't official. Some you can though."

"Ah, fuck." Dean took the cap off the bottle and took a sip. He glanced up at Cas, realizing he shouldn't be drinking. "Oh um...I shouldn't...I uh...do you want some?"

Cas shook his head. "Really Dean, I mean don't get mad for me asking, but does it bother you how everyone keeps bringing it up? You had to do all kinds of incredibly hard things today, everyone keeps bringing it up, and the next two days...you know, they're gonna get even worse."

Dean took a long sip of whiskey and shrugged. He looked down, running his finger along the desk.

"I know you said you don't like talking about it...but I mean I know how I felt and it helps sometimes to talk..."

"You...are both of your parents...dead?"

Cas nodded. "Well, I didn't really know my mom. She died when I was young too."

Dean nodded and bit his lip. He never really talked about his mother with anyone, not even his brother and especially not with his father.

"I mean, you don't have to talk about it but it isn't good to bury it all inside...or to drink until the pain goes away. I...I'm here if you need to talk. Anytime."

Dean smiled a half smile and nodded. "I haven't talked to him...I mean the last time I saw him was a few years ago, when I left. I had thought it was so fucked up when Sam did that...then couple years later I did the same."

Cas waited to see if Dean was going to continue talking, he figured this was the most Dean had talked to anyone in awhile and it was hard for him to open but and share his feelings because of how his dad had drilled in him not to show any weakness. Cas wanted Dean to keep talking to him, he wanted him to open up to him like he never had to anyone else so Cas just nodded and let him keep talking.

"I mean no one in our family is close. Well, I was with my brother. But I...fuck, I should feel bad that the last thing we talked about was probably some shitty comment or argument but I mean he and I did not have the best relationship."

"Really? I would never have known. He talked about you all the time, all good things."

"You sure he wasn't talking about my brother? He's the one that made something of himself, did what my dad always wanted I was always the disappointment, the bad kid who got in trouble and never listened. Went off on my own and shit. Tried so hard not to be like him and really I acted exactly like him."

"Dean...you're nothing like him, personality wise. I mean you're...you're a better man then he ever was. Honestly Dean, everyone respects you and you are just...I can't even describe how amazing you are."

Cas noticed Dean was trying to keep to together, but something had obviously really upset him, he could see the pain in his eyes but he wasn't going to push the issue.

"Fuck it, can't do anything about it now. It wasn't like we were ever close and I mean that doesn't bother me, it never did, but I just..."

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He tied his tie but it was uneven. He tried again and swore under his breath because it was crocked. He looked up at Cas and smiled. "Sorry, uh..that all I gotta sign for now?"

"No, you should know by now that you have endless papers to sign but um, there is one that is kind of important, needs to be sent out today."

Dean nodded as Cas stood up and walked over to his desk and went through some papers and took some, looking them over.

"I keep getting a call on this one, they need it as soon as possible. You can read it but I read it for you, it's just stating you're in charge now and that you are the one who makes decisions. Um, the other page you need to appoint someone in case...you um, no longer ...if you.."

"Die? You can say it Cas. Just because my dad died doesn't mean no one can ever bring it up around me."

Cas nodded.

"So, I can pick anyone I want?"

"Yes, your father had you, then Sam. So, you know, if you only want to put Sam for now and someday when you get married and have your own kids you can change it."

Dean burst out laughing and took a long drink of whiskey. Cas scrunched his eyebrows up, wondering what was so funny.

"Cas...I'm not gonna have kids...not mine anyway."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you couldn't-"

"I can, what I mean is...I just..."

"Don't want any?"

"I mean if I was in a relationship with...you know...but I mean..." Dean sighed and looked up at Cas. "I'm gay Cas, I doubt I'll have kids of my own."

Cas felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had no idea Dean was gay, but he suspected no one did. He had figured Dean was bi, maybe he had thought he was, or the women were a cover up or a distraction or release from the life he'd had. Cas was sure he had a chance to hook up with Dean when he thought he was bi, but to find out he was gay, he may actually have a shot to actually be with him.

"Am I...the first person you told?"

Dean nodded and sat up, reaching out and taking the paper from Cas. His hand brushed along Cas's and he felt heat surging through his body. Cas walked around and looked for a pen, he handed it to Dean. Dean stared up at him as he took the pen from Cas. He stared into his eyes, not able to look away. He smiled them looked down and cleared his throat. He scanned the paper, looking for where to sign. Cas leaned down and pointed, Dean looked over. Inches from his face.

Dean licked his lips and whispered, "Never told anyone because no one else matters. You're..." Dean paused and looked down, taking a deep breath.

Cas froze. He could feel Dean's breaths on his cheek, like a flame licking him. Dean smelled incredible, and he was so gorgeous. Cas wanted to kiss him so bad. He slowly inched forward a little more. Dean dropped then pen, his hand shot up and he pulled Cas's face gently toward his. Cas moaned as he felt Dean's incredible lips on his. Dean pulled back slightly, his eyes scanning Cas's looking for some sort of reaction. Cas leaned forward, put his hand on the back of Dean's neck and kissed him. Dean took that as it was ok and slid his tongue into Cas's mouth.

Dean muttered against Cas's lips, "You're the first person I've ever really wanted to be with."

In seconds Dean was kissing him like he had never kissed anyone before. He put a hand on the small of Cas's back and turned his chair. They were facing behind Dean's desk, the wall completely covered with windows. Dean pulled Cas into his lap and kissed him with so much intensity, Cas felt like he was going to burst. He could not believe Dean was kissing him, Dean wanted him, Dean's lips were amazing and the kiss was better than anything he had ever experienced. Everything around him was a blur. He snapped back to reality when he heard Dean moan, it was so hot. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean, Dean pulled back breathless, he started sucking on Cas's neck, lightly grazing his teeth around.

"Ohhh Dean.." Cas gasped, Dean was licking up behind Cas's ear.

"Mmm shit Cas. Been wanting to do this since the second you walked through that door. I want you so damn bad."

"Wanted you since I saw you my first day here, five years ago."

Dean moaned and kissed him deeper, was breathing heavier, his eyes staring into Cas's. "Fuck wanted to do this earlier but that damn alarm went off. I didn't get a chance to tell you how bad I wanted you though."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Cas's. Cas was surprised at how amazing just a kiss from Dean was, it could be soft and sensual or passionate, hard and rough and he loved it all, it was the best feeling in the world. Dean kissed him again closing his eyes and letting his lips linger. They both moaned softly. Dean pulled back and opened his eyes. "You...are you um, OK with this?"

Cas nodded hard. "Fuck Dean, you have no idea how bad I want you, it's more than OK...want more."

Dean crushed his lips to Cas's and kissed him. Cas moaned, Dean was kissing him with so much passion and intensity he felt flustered and light headed. Dean stood up, bringing Cas up with him. Dean had his hand on Cas's back, guiding him back to where they were earlier before they got interrupted. He wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean started walking backwards and pushed Cas up against the wall. He shifted as he deepened the kiss, rolling his hips and thrusting his cock against Cas's. Dean groaned and pressed his cock against Cas's harder. He slid his hand down Cas's hip and down his thigh, picking his leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

"Dean! Ohhh fuck."

Dean pulled back breathless, Cas moaning his name and his dick pressed tight against his was driving him completely insane and kissing him was unlike anything either of them ever experienced. Dean couldn't get enough he started sucking on his neck, Cas gasped and grabbed Dean's hair. He moved his leg tighter around Dean's waist, Dean wrapped his arm tighter around Cas, he cradled Cas's face in his hand and kissed him softly several times then started kissing him harder until he was making out with him, teeth scraping, his hand grabbing fistfuls of Cas's hair.

"Cas.. _.shit_." Dean groaned, Cas pulled Dean's shirt out of his pants and slid his hand up it, tweaking his nipple. "Want you so damn much. _Fuck_ , more than anything."

Dean pressed against him hard, they could not get any closer. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and lifted him up, he wanted Cas to put his other leg around him, so he slid his hand down and squeezed Cas's thigh. Cas had both legs wrapped around Dean, and his arms around his neck.  He spread his legs open more and pressed into Dean, relishing the feeling of his cock pressed tight against his. Cas groaned and threw his head back. Dean kissed up his neck, his hand unbuttoning Cas's shirt. He slid his hand down Cas's muscular chest. Cas ripped Dean's shirt open and pushed against him, groaning as his bare chest felt like it was burning against Dean's. He wanted to touch and kiss every inch of Dean's body, he wanted to have sex with him so damn bad, but they were at work, right in the middle of the work day but really he didn't care, he hoped Dean didn't either because he could barely stand it, he was so fucking horny and any inhibitions he had or doubts about Dean liking him were gone.

Dean kissed him, the kiss getting so deep and passionate Cas felt his body melting into his touch, he was running his hands all over Cas's body. Cas was lost in it, feeling more pleasure than he ever imagined possible. Cas shifted, he felt Dean's hard cock press tighter against his, they both rolled their hips, humping into each other. Cas gasped, Dean started grunting, Cas was going to lose it. Even through the material of both of their pants feeling Dean's big thick cock against his was turning him on so damn much and Dean's lips on him made him feel like he could bust a nut and have an incredible orgasm just from his kisses.

Dean licked Cas's neck up behind his ear, "Fuck Cas, want you so damn bad can't fucking stand it. So damn sexy Cas. Fuck."

There was a knock at the door, but Dean didn't care. Nothing would tear him away from this. After the third knock Cas pulled back. "Shouldn't I go get that?"

Dean was sucking on his neck, "Mmm fuck no. Nothing else fucking matters. Got all I need right here."

Cas felt his heart race and really he didn't care about being caught he just did not want to be interrupted. "What if they open the door?"

Dean kissed Cas and smiled. "I locked it after I let you in."

Cas smiled, "So you were planning on..."

"Wondered when you'd find an excuse to come in here, took you long enough."

"It was only like, two minutes after the fire chief left your office."

"Should been in here the second he walked out. Fuck, you're here now. All I wanna do is this..."

Dean kissed him harder, Cas could feel his erection so tight against his. He moaned, he could feel it growing and it was so hard and big he wanted Dean to fuck him so bad. He had never wanted anything so bad. Dean's hand was on his ass, squeezing and massaging it. Dean groaned and pushed harder into Cas, shifting to suck down on his neck. His breathing was so heavy, Cas shivered as he felt Dean exhale and fire tore across his skin. 

"Cas...shit, I need you...fuck, never wanted anyone so damn bad. Wanna just rip our clothes off and fuck you, do it anyway you want. Nice and hard, slow I just want to be in you."

"Dean...oh god damn. Gonna make me come if you keep that up. So fucking hot."

"Like hearing how bad I want you? Fuck I want you so bad Cas, I'll do anything for you. Want this?"

Dean slid Cas's hand down over his dick. Cas groaned as he ran his hand down Dean's leg, his cock was so damn big and Cas could not wait anymore. He had to have it, he loved Dean talking dirty to him too, he wanted Dean to do it and fuck him hard. 

"Fuck yeah I want it, love hearing you tell me what you're gonna do."

Dean smiled and slid his hand down the back of Cas's pants and grabbed his ass firmly. Cas gasped, as Dean massaged his asscheek he groaned, pushing harder into Dean. He moaned his name, Dean caught his lips in a sloppy kiss, he slid his hand over, tracing his finger over Cas's rim. He pulled back and whispered, "Want you so fucking bad right now.  Wanna fuck you so damn hard."

Cas groaned, his eyes slamming shut. Dean pushed his back against the wall and reached down with his other hand and unzipped Cas's pants, he pulled his dick out and wrapped his fist around it.

"Damn Cas, fuck. Can't concentrate. I want your big cock in me too, fuck I want you to fuck the hell outta me Cas. Bang me so damn hard, god damn Cas. Wanna feel my dick sink deep in your tight ass. Shit, this is killing me. Got my dick fucking throbbing I want you so bad. Make me so damn hard, fuck. Every time I look at you I get hard, fuck it Cas, let's just do it right here right now."

"Oh Dean, yes...do it, fuck me Dean."

Dean moaned as Cas ran his hand roughly up the fly of his pants. Cas gasped, Dean was teasing his finger inside of him. Cas moaned when he slid his hand over the huge bulge in Dean's pants. Dean was pushing his hips hard, desperate for stimulation. Cas fumbled with his belt, Dean reached down and undid it, jerking his zipper down. Cas pushed his hand away and pulled Dean's cock out, wrapping his fist around his long thick cock.

"Fuck Dean..I need this big dick in me."

"Mmm I know,  _fuck_....wanna fuck so damn bad. Wish we were somewhere else right now...want it to be better for you...wanna be able to make you scream and...uhhh."

Dean threw his head back, Cas was jerking him off hard, his grip perfect as he thrust his fist up Dean pushed his hips faster. "Fuck Cas, maybe we should just..."

"God I want to so much Dean, please."

Dean leaned in, sucking on Cas's neck as he teased another finger in, scissoring them across his prostate, making Cas moan his name. "Fuck Dean....can't wait to have that big fucking dick in me."

Dean thrust his fingers in, swirling them around then massaging them over his prostate. Cas was sucking on Dean's neck, he bit down when Dean's fingers ran roughly over the bundle of nerves, sending white hot pleasure though his entire body.

Dean loved the faces Cas made, the noises too, but they were muffled since he was trying not to be too loud. "Mmm fuck yeah baby. You like that?"

Cas leaned into him and moaned, "Mmm love it."

"Just wait 'til it's my dick inside you."

"Ohhh Dean," Cas started shuddering, Dean started jerking his first up Cas's cock harder.

"Mmm yeah Cas...feels good doesn't it? Fuck, I can't wait to be in that gorgeous tight ass. Want this big cock too."

Dean kissed up Cas's neck, sloppy kisses as his teeth grazed Cas's ear he whispered, "So fucking sexy Cas, wanna bend you over my desk later, fuck the hell out of you. Then I want you to fuck the hell out of me. Wanna fuck me Cas?"

"Mmm fuck...fuck yes....gorgeous ass Dean."

"Yeah? Wanna see me all spread out, take your big fat cock in. Want you to fuck me. You wanna fuck the boss on his desk?" Cas groaned and nodded, Dean smiled and continued in a strained voice, he was so horny he could barely talk but he could tell it was turning Cas on as much as it was turning him on. Dean groaned, Cas was jerking his fist faster, making him want it even more.

"Only if you do it hard baby, fucking sink your teeth in me and fuck me hard. Can't wait. Fuck. Then I'll take you back to the house and fuck you in every room. Take you and slam you down on my bed and fuck the hell outta ya." Cas bit his lip, trying not to scream out, Dean was making him so damn horny and hearing him describe it in his sexy voice, drawling because he was so horny he was losing control and had Cas completely insane with lust, he wanted Dean so bad he couldn't take it.

"Then, after we fuck in the shower, after you fuck me, maybe tie me up...gonna lay you down, make slow mind blowing passionate love to you, Cas."

Cas lost it, if Dean didn't fuck him right now he was going to go completely insane. "Dean! ohhhh mmm fuck....fuck...SHIT."

"Fuck it, I can't wait...can you?"

"NO. Please Dean... _please_  fuck me."

Dean groaned, no way in hell he could resist that, he had been ready to fuck him since the second he walked though the door. Dean pulled back and drug Cas over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled Cas onto his lap, his back against his chest. Cas pushed his pants off as Dean lifted him up over his cock and eased him down. They both moaned as Cas sunk down.

"Ohhh shit Cas...ohh fuck...um, these windows...mmm shit, um can people see in them?"

"Fuck Dean...n-no...ohhh...they can't"

"Guess that's good...damn Cas.......so fucking tight...not that I'd care if everyone saw me fuck the hottest guy here."

Cas groaned and leaned into Dean, Dean was bucking his hips, plunging deep into him while Cas rocked back and forth. Dean started kissing up the back of his neck, moaning against it and pulling Cas tight against him. "Oh Fuck Cas....oh shit so damn tight and fucking good...oh god damn..."

"Dean....fuck I love feeling your big huge cock in me...fuck, so damn good...harder..."

Dean started grunting, pulling Cas into each thrust. Cas was going to lose it, it felt so incredible and Dean was just amazing, every touch and kiss just intensified the ecstasy he was already feeling. Dean was sucking down on his spine his hand running up Cas's body. He felt Dean buck his hips hard, Cas ran his hand up Dean's face and jerked it to his. They kissed for several minutes, Dean speeding his thrusts up. Suddenly Dean shifted and Cas had to bite down on his lip hard, so hard it started bleeding but he almost screamed, he slammed his mouth shut and put a hand over his mouth.

Dean saw his reaction and put his hands on his hips, pulling him hard into his powerful thrusts.

"Mmm yeah Cas, damn...ohhh shit..love watching you come apart. Wish I could hear you scream, wanna hear you scream my name. Fuck...oh shit Cas, never felt so incredible. Love being inside you."

"Dean, oh god...fuck!"

"Oh yeah baby, feels good as fuck. Feel you getting so tight around me, damn. So fucking good, so damn tight. Oh shit! Can't wait to bend you over my desk. How you gonna fuck me Cas?"

Cas opened his mouth, a moan slipped out and he was panting.

"D-De..."

Dean sucked down on Cas's neck and licked up behind his ear. "It's ok baby, feels amazing when I hit your sweet spot doesn't it? Don't try to talk, tell me later...and next time I wanna hear you scream."

Cas groaned and pushed harder into Dean, he put his hands on the arms of Dean's chair and pulled himself up, slamming down hard on to Dean's lap. Dean bit down on his lip, trying desperately not to yell out Cas's name. It came out as a muffled groan, it sounded so damn hot Cas felt his stomach clench and his balls rise tight against his body. Dean reached around and pumped his fist up Cas's cock.

"Fuck....gonna let me do this again Cas?"

"Oh god Dean, anytime you want...want you so damn bad."

"Mmm me too...not just...fuck buddies are we?"

"N-noo...is that what you want?"

"No...oh shit, fuck ....mmm Wanna be with you Cas, I-"

Dean's voice cut out, he thrust harder into Cas

Dean started coming, Cas jerked his hips harder, helping him through his orgasm. He groaned, feeling Dean's hot come fill him up as he continued to slam against his prostate was all it took. Dean gripped Cas's cock hard and jerked it, Dean leaned forward and gave Cas a sloppy kiss, "Fuck Cas, fucking love you," He growled and Cas came hard, shooting into Deans hand and across his chest. Cas wanted to scream it felt so good, to hear Dean say he loved him made him feel indescribable pleasure, he jerked his hips hard and fast. Both of them were climaxing hard.

"Dean...fuck Dean..ohhh god. I-"

"Fuck Cas....uhhh wanna do this again..over and over...won't be able to look at you and not want to do this because, shit...Cas, never felt so damn good in my life...ohhhh god."

Dean eased Cas up off of his cock. He turned him around and held him, kissing him. The phone had steadily been ringing, but neither of them gave a fuck. They made out for several minutes. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean.

"I know um..you know...we just met but I love you Dean."

Dean cradled Cas's face in his hand and planted kisses on him. "Cas...I knew there was something special about you the second I first saw you and every day, every second of every day I feel myself falling deeper in love with you." Dean kissed Cas several more times then continued, "Don't matter how long we've know each other." Dean kissed Cas once more and pressed his forehead against Cas's, looking into his eyes. "You're the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me, and...I'll do anything to prove to you I'm not like I used to be, this entire time I've been here, all I can think about it you."

"Dean.." Cas smiled and kissed him. "Love you..and Oh god, I can't even put into words how much. You don't need to prove a damn thing to me."

They made out for awhile but Dean wanted Cas to fuck him bad. He wondered if he wanted to, he figured he would see what his reaction was if he pretended they were going back to work. "We should probably get dressed...."

"Damn I wanted to fuck the boss on his desk."

Dean smiled. "Really? Fuck Cas, want it so damn bad. You serious right now?"

Cas nodded and pulled Dean's shirt off the rest of the way. "Been thinking about taking your suit off and doing that almost as much as I think about you doing it to me."

"You like it rough?"

Cas grinned, "Fuck, I loved it just now."

"That was nothing, just wait til I can really tear that ass up."

Dean stood up, pushing Cas's shirt off while he stepped out of his pants. They started making out, Dean backed up until he felt the back of his desk. He smiled against Cas's lips and deepened the kiss.

"Push me down, fuck me hard Cas.'

Cas wasn't used to being rough and dominate, he preferred Dean doing it but it would be so hot. Cas ran his hand across Dean's chest, when he flicked his nipple Dean moaned, so he started tweaking it more. Dean felt Cas wrap his hand around his cock and moaned into his mouth, pushing his hips into his hand. Cas groaned as he felt Dean pull him closer, he moved Cas's hand so their dicks where pressed together, he wrapped his leg around Cas's waist and Cas slid his hand over Dean's ass.

"Fuck Cas...work me open then fuck the hell outta me. Damn, I want you so fucking bad."

Cas kissed Dean, his tongue ravaging around his mouth, his teeth scraping against Dean's. He slid his finger over Dean's rim, Dean moaned and shifted so he could put his hand over their cocks as he thrust his hips Cas eased his finger into him.

Cas was about to lose it, Dean had just given him the best orgasm of his life and now he was about to fuck him.

By the time Cas had three fingers in, Dean was going crazy. He was thrusting his hips hard, fucking himself down on Cas's fingers and making the hottest sexiest faces ever.

Dean pulled on Cas's arm until he eased out and leaned over his desk. He looked at Cas, eyes dark and hooded. He licked his full, swollen lips and in a sexed-out voice whispered, "Fuck me Cas, _hard."_

Cas put his hands on Dean's hips as he slowly entered him. Cas groaned, a little too loud, but the feeling of finally fucking the hottest guy he had ever seen, his obsession for years was just too amazing. 

 _"Fuck,"_  Cas gasped as he finally worked his way all the way in. Dean was pushing back into him, he was so damn tight and it felt incredible. "Dean..."

"It good Cas? Tell me how it feels. Fuck, feels amazing. Love your big fat cock deep in me. Fuck me hard Cas..."

"Dean, oh shit it's incredible...so tight..."

Cas started rocking his hips faster, Dean groaned and pushed back into him. Cas wasn't going to last long if Dean kept making hot noises like that. Dean bit down on his lip, Cas was hitting his prostate hard and it was the greatest feeling.

"Ohhh shit...shit. Cas....ohhh fuck."

Cas slid his hands down Dean's back. He leaned down and sucked on his neck, he started biting down and Dean moaned. He continued to suck down and bite him as his hand wrapped around his chest and started tugging on his nipples. Dean was grunting and pushing back hard, gasping as Cas leaned down over him and jerked his head over. Dean kissed him, rough and sloppy, Cas licked down his neck and started sucking and biting down hard.

"Fuck, Cas- " Dean's voice cut out and he started to shudder. Cas reached down and fisted his cock.

"Want me to come on the desk? Then every time I sit here I can think about you tearing my ass up?"

Cas groaned as Dean stood up a little, he thrust as hard as he could in Dean, feeling him shake. Dean put his hands on his desk to support himself. Cas knew they were both close, he felt Dean tightening around him. Dean started shaking and came hard on the desk, leaning into Cas and bucking his hips into him. He thrust harder when he felt Cas's hot come inside of him. 

As soon as they both had an amazing orgasm, Dean sat in his chair and pulled Cas onto his lap. He looked into his eyes and kissed him with so much passion they both pulled back breathless and panting. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's.

"You're the best Cas, fuck. Love you so damn much."

"Love you Dean, gonna do this again sometime?''

Dean smiled and kissed him. "Any damn time you want. Tonight is gonna be..."

"Fucking amazing."

Dean smiled, he knew that night was going to be the best of his life, so far. "So, what time you gonna come by?"

Cas shrugged.

"Well, it's already after five...why don't you just do whatever you need to do and come by as soon as you're ready?"

Cas smiled and nodded. "OK, um...maybe an hour, hour and a half?"

"Perfect...so uh...you wanna stay tonight?"

Did he really need to ask? Of course Cas wanted to stay. "I do. I mean, as long as that's what you want."

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close, kissing him. "Never want you to leave."

Cas felt his heart race, he didn't know if Dean meant it and he wasn't going to ask. After a few minutes Dean pulled back and smiled. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Dean laced his fingers through Cas's as they walked to the elevator. Their floor was empty, everyone had left at five, they had spent almost two hours messing around in Dean's office. Cas pushed the button to go down. They both looked at each other for a split second then at the same time went in and started kissing each other. When the elevator door opened Dean walked backwards, pulling Cas with him. He hit the button for the ground floor and continued to kiss him. Some how they made it to the parking garage, and after kissing for another ten minutes they took off in their separate cars. They both raced home to get ready for what they knew was going to be the most incredible night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick smut chapter, next few chapters will have some smut, but they are more about the plot with some feels.

Dean heard the doorbell ringing and ran down the stairs. He opened the door and froze, Cas was wearing tight black jeans and a t-shirt that looked absolutely incredible on him. Cas didn't seem to notice he was staring because he was too busy staring at Dean. He licked his lips, Dean had a tight black t-shirt on that was making his biceps look so damn huge. His dark jeans were tight in all the right places, he moved to let Cas in and when he turned to close the door Cas had to make sure he wasn't drooling because his ass looked freaking amazing in them. He heard Dean say something but he was so caught up in looking at him he didn't catch what he said.

"Um....what?"

Dean laughed, "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I didn't think I said it out loud," Dean smirked and led Cas into the kitchen.

"Well, I want to know even more now."

Dean paused and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. He leaned down and kissed him then pulled back and replied. "Just said, damn you look good as fuck."

Cas smiled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Cas put his hand on Dean's arm and squeezed his bicep. "Damn, you should um...flex this for me."

Dean grinned, when he flexed his arm Cas moaned softly. He moved his hand up his arm and pushed his sleeve up. "I didn't even notice you had a tattoo today...that's hot."

"Too busy fucking me to notice?"

Cas blushed, he was much less shy when he was having sex, but Dean was always so blunt about everything. He loved it, but he hated that he constantly blushed every time Dean said something suggestive, which was now almost constantly.

Dean was sucking on his neck, he moved closer to Cas, his arm wrapped tight around him as his other hand gripped his hair.

"So...you um, want to go to a bar?"

Dean licked his lips and bit down on them. He shrugged. "Kinda thinking it might be more fun to um..."

"Stay here?"

Dean grinned and pulled Cas in close, kissing him and humming an agreement against his lips. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and lifted him up, setting him down on the counter and kissing fiercely into his mouth. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, Dean pulled him closer and slid his hand up his shirt, pulling it over Cas's head. Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest, he slid them up his neck and grabbed his shirt and yanked if off. Dean went back to kissing Cas, their hands groping each other while they started to grind into each other.

"Mmm yeah, much rather just stay here. Don't care where we are as long as I'm with you...plus now we can do it right."

Cas smiled, "You promised me you were going to fuck me in every room then slam me down on your bed...I think you said something about the shower, tying you up...Damn, I wanna do all that."

"Yeah? Me too. Wanna start here, or go up stairs?"

"Doesn't matter, just want you."

Dean smiled and picked Cas up. Cas wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Dean as he started carrying him up the stairs. Dean had to stop several times and hold Cas against the wall, losing his grip because they continued to kiss and grind into each other, and every step he took it just got more and more intense. Dean got up the stairs and stumbled a few times, the kissing had gotten so intense he kept losing his balance. Somehow they made it to Dean's bedroom. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas and they started kissing with more intensity. Dean put his arm behind Cas's neck and gently laid him back, laying down over him.

Cas grinned, "What happened to slamming me down on the bed?"

Dean leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Cas's. "I want to but...I mean, I love banging the hell out of you, but um..."

Cas smiled, "What?"

Cas actually saw Dean blush, he had never seen him blush and it was adorable. Dean licked his lips and looked down. When he looked back up Cas was looking into his eyes.

"I want to...you know..."

"What?"

"Just...have slow mind blowing sex. Make you climax hard over and over and...then fuck the hell out of you. But I...I want to have slow sensual sex with you."

"Damn Dean, me too. Never thought you'd be so romantic."

"Shit, I'm not...I just..."

Cas waited, when Dean didn't finish he turned his head. Dean scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. "You're right, that is a pretty sexy face," Cas smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "So you didn't finish what you were saying.."

"I uh...um..." Dean muttered something but Cas could just barely make out what he said.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean blinked. "You uh, heard that?"

Cas nodded.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I do...I love you, Cas. I just didn't know if you meant it earlier. You know, some people just say it when they're having sex and get all caught up in it. I didn't know how you felt about things moving so fast, but I didn't want you to think..."

"Dean, I've known I loved you since the first day I saw you. There isn't a time limit on when you fall in love with someone. I love you Dean. You said it earlier, why is it hard for you to say it to me now?"

Dean smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. Never done this before."

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down to him. Dean shifted so he was positioned right over his hard dick. Dean started slowly grinding into Cas. Cas moaned softly. Dean kissed his neck and worked his way to his mouth, giving him a soft kiss.

"You can be as loud as you want baby, just us here. Wanna hear you scream."

Cas slid his hand down Dean's muscular back and groaned. He loved how it felt to have Dean on top of him, his body was so perfect. Every muscle was perfectly toned and firm and Cas could not stop touching him. Dean was kissing him, gradually turning it up more and more. He was kissing him so deep, Cas felt lightheaded and flustered. Dean moved to his neck, slowly working his way down to his chest. He sucked down on his shoulder, Cas moaned his name, gasping as his fingers raked down his abdomen. 

"Dean," Cas moaned.

Cas felt incredible, he was writhing around the bed as Dean sucked down on his chest, flicking his nipple with his tongue and biting down on it. His hand slid down his abs and back up his chest, slowly massaging his hands all over Cas's firm muscles. Dean gradually worked his way kissing and sucking a trail down to his cock. Dean's fingers lightly brushed his entire length, causing him to gasp and buck his hips up. Dean smiled as his luscious lips worked further down, until he got to Cas's hips. He kissed his hips and sucked down on them as his hands lightly caressed his inner thighs.

He slowly worked closer to his cock, Cas was pushing his hips up, his hand firmly gripping Dean's hair. Dean was driving him crazy, he would lick or suck really close to his aching erection then move. Cas was desperate for stimulation.

“Dean,” Cas gasped as he felt Dean's hot tongue eagerly caress his dick.

Dean slowly licked his entire length, Cas was groaning and pushing his hips up. Dean hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down. Cas moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. Cas leaned up and slid his hand down Dean's neck. Dean moaned, making Cas feel a vibration across his cock. He gasped and bucked his hips up. Dean slid his finger across Cas's rim. Cas gasped as Dean slowly worked him open and gave him head. Cas started grinding down on Dean's fingers, pushing them in hard and forcing his dick further down Dean's throat. By the time Dean had three fingers in him, he had to pull back because Cas was really getting into Dean fingering him.

“Damn baby, you look so fucking hot when you're fucking yourself on my fingers. You love it don't you?”

Cas groaned as he felt Dean massage his fingers roughly over his prostate and nodded hard, gasping and panting in between moans.

Dean smiled and slid his pinky in under his other fingers. Cas arched his back and screamed out Dean's name. Dean groaned and ran his hand up his own cock, he could barely stand it, he wanted him so damn bad.

“Fuck Cas, you're so fucking hot, turning me on so damn much. Want you so damn bad. Want me to fuck you, Cas?”

Cas moaned and nodded. “De....please...”

Dean eased his fingers out. He smiled at Cas and started teasing the tip of his cock in and out of him. Cas held his breath as Dean thrust in further. They both moaned as Dean split him open, working in slow with hard thrusts.

Dean kissed Cas softly, Cas tried kissing him back but Dean had moved to his neck. He slowly worked a trail down his neck as he slowly thrust in and out.

“Fuck Cas, feels so fucking amazing. Like it slow?”

“Ohhh shit....Dean...love it...so good.” Cas was breathless, the slow pace gradually building, Dean was thrusting into him slow, then when he was halfway in he would ram into him hard. Cas could feel every inch slide in and out, Dean had a huge cock and it was so amazing to feel it slamming against his prostate.

Dean laying over him, slowly thrusting into him was so incredible. Cas felt like his spine was liquefying and his bones were melting away. Dean was pressed so tight against him, he absolutely loved it. His face was buried in his neck, moaning and sucking down. Even though he was thrusting slow, his thrusts were hard and powerful. Cas felt Dean's nose run up behind his ear, it sent chills down his spine, making him feel even more boneless. Dean's soft full lips were working back down his neck, he felt him biting at his shoulder and groaned, managing to will his arm to move enough to curl his fingers through Dean's hair and pull him over to his lips.

Dean kissed him, slowly working up a hot intense kiss. Dean shifted and bucked his hips into Cas hard, Cas pulled back gasping as Dean slammed into his prostate and sent pleasure coursing though his entire body. Cas threw his head back, his back arched up off the bed and his mouth fell open in silent ecstasy. Dean started picking up the pace, as good as it was to go slow, he was dying to pound into Cas, especially because he seemed to be coming apart and getting close. When he sped up Cas dug his fingers into his back and groaned.

“Want me to pound into you?”

Cas nodded, thrusting his hips into Dean. 

Dean groaned as he started thrusting hard and fast. "Mmm yeah, love tearing that ass up. _Fuck_ , so damn good."

Dean started rocking his hips faster and thrusting harder. He groaned and held onto Cas's hips, pulling him into each thrust. Cas could barely breathe, think, or move. It was pure ecstasy and just looking at Dean was orgasmic but feeling his big dick stretch him out, seeing his amazing body and face and feeling his hands and lips all over him was overwhelming. He had dreamed of this for years and could hardly believe that it was happening.

“Damn Cas, so tight....fuck, it feels amazing baby, The best, ohh shit, could do this forever.”

“Mmm yeah...fuck Dean.”

Dean smiled, Cas sounded so hot, so sexed out and he looked like so damn hot. His normally slightly messed up hair was even messier and sexier. His eyes were completely pupil blown, Dean could barely see any blue, and his eyes were hooded as he stared up at him. Dean leaned in and licked up his neck behind his ear and whispered, “Fuck Cas, love you so damn much, Mmm baby...not just because you have an amazing ass, hot body and big dick...you're fucking perfect.”

“Dean....ohhhh shit... I-I”

“It's OK baby, don't try to talk. Just enjoy it, wanna make you climax so hard.”

Dean leaned back, he pulled Cas's legs up and placed them over his shoulders. He started pounding hard and fast, until he was thrusting as hard as he could. He was panting and grunting. He looked down at Cas, his mouth was open, his eyes were closed and he was moaning.

“Look so damn beautiful when you're about to come,  _shit_.”

Cas opened his eyes, Dean looked even hotter than before, his hair looked amazingly sexed up, his eyes were hooded and dark and he was just so damn hot. Cas groaned, he felt Dean wrap his fist around his cock and spread the precome that was now sweating out down his shaft. Dean pumped it harder as he pummeled into Cas's ass.

“Mmmm fuck. Son of a fucking  _bitch_...ohh shit Cas...”

Dean thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could, pistoning into Cas, slamming into his prostate. The bed was creaking loud, slamming against the wall. Cas felt his toes curl and his eyes roll back, his mouth fell open and he started coming. Dean thrust into him and leaned down, jerking his cock hard and sucking on his neck. Cas screamed out his name, Dean moaned against his neck.

“Yeah baby, been wanting you to do that, scream for me, let me know how much you love having my dick inside you, fucking the hell out of you.”

Dean thrust again, then he started coming, he groaned against Cas's neck, making it feel like he was breathing fire on to him.

“Dean...” Cas screamed out, he had never felt more amazing in his life, he was climaxing so hard and every touch, every breath and every time he felt Dean thrust into him or touch him it just intensified it. Dean felt Cas shuddering under him. He thrust until he felt him stop and pulled out, panting. He laid next to Cas, struggling to catch his breath. His entire body was tingling and felt amazing. He shifted and looked at Cas, he was staring up at the ceiling, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. He reached out and ran his hand down Cas's arm. Cas closed his eyes and moaned softly, the light touch felt amazing. Dean moved closer, lightly running his hand across Cas's chest. Cas moaned his name and opened his eyes. Dean leaned down and kissed his lips softly, smiling as he pulled back and brushed Cas's hair out of his eyes.

“Fuck Cas...fuck that was...”

“Fucking incredible.”

“Damn, I knew I could get you to scream, and never heard you swear like that until I was fucking the hell out of you. Love it.”

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, “Yep, fucking love it.”

Dean pulled Cas closer, he pressed his lips to his and slid his tongue into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes as the kiss started to get intense, they were running their hands down each other's bodies while slowly grinding into each other. Dean felt Cas slide his hand down his thigh and pull his leg over his waist. Dean shifted closer, groaning when he felt Cas slide a lube slicked finger over his rim.

Dean smiled against Cas's lips. "Mmm yeah, love it when you take control."

Cas groaned as he felt Dean thrust his hips into him harder, their erections were pressed tight against their stomachs and they were so close every time they thrust into each other it felt incredible. Cas teased the tip of his finger into Dean, Dean was pushing back trying to get him to slide it in more. Cas loved it when Dean got all desperate and horny, it was so damn hot. He teased his finger in then pulled back and teased it around his rim.

"Cas..." Dean's voice was so sexed-out and hot. Cas had to tease him just a little more, get him to talk more because when he got really horny his slight southern accent got stronger, and he drawled more and Cas thought it was the sexiest thing ever, besides Dean's body, of course. 

Cas eased his finger slowly in, then pulled it back, teasing two fingers over his rim. Dean was panting and pushing back, trying desperately to get Cas to stick his fingers in him. His eyes had been shut tight, but when he opened them and looked into Cas's and in his sexy voice drawled out, "C'mon baby...please...want you so damn bad."

Cas lost it, he started thrusting into Dean, he slid two fingers in, scissoring them. Dean gasped, pushing back harder. He started groaning as Cas's fingers worked him open and slid across his prostate.

"Fuck Cas....ohhh _shit,_ got me so motherfucking horny...can't take it."

Dean let out a deep breath and started bucking his hips harder, Cas had another finger in him and he wanted more, he wanted Cas to fuck him so bad he could barely stand it. Cas started pounding his fingers harder into Dean, Dean was grunting and it was turning Cas on so much he could barely stop himself from pulling his fingers out and fucking him right then. His eyes were slammed shut, he was biting his lips and pushing back hard, rocking on his fingers. Dean shifted so he was laying on his stomach, Cas thrust his fingers in harder, Dean's back arched up and he spread his legs out further. Cas ran his hand up his spine, leaning down and sucking down on his neck.

"Oh god Dean...so fucking hot."

Cas started jerking his fist up his cock, he could barely contain himself. Dean spread out on the bed was so fucking hot he could have come untouched just looking at him. 

"Cas..." Dean gasped as Cas pushed his fingers in harder and kissed up Dean's spine.

"Damn you look so hot right now."

"I'd look hotter if you were fucking me."

Cas grinned and eased his fingers out. He put his hand on Dean's hip and pushed him so he was laying on his back. Dean looked like he was going to protest so Cas leaned over him and kissed him.

"I wanna see you. Look into your beautiful eyes, see your sexy body and your gorgeous your face. So hot Dean."

Dean wrapped a leg around Cas's waist and pulled him closer. Cas grinned and teased his cock over him, sliding it in then pulling back. "Want it bad, huh?"

"Fuck, so bad." Dean licked his lips and smirked. "Just remember...keep teasing me like this and I'll have to do the same thing to you later."

Cas thrust into Dean hard, Dean groaned and moved his leg, spreading them apart wider. Cas put his hands on Dean's thighs and pushed them up.

"Yeah, fold me in half...pound into me hard baby."

Cas slid his hands up Dean's muscular thighs and pushed them up higher, thrusting in harder and going deeper. Dean closed his eyes, moaning and pushing his hips into Cas. Cas continued to thrust into him in a steady motion until Dean's eyes flew open and he started rocking into Cas hard. He was gasping and groaning, Cas was hitting his prostate hard and he felt pleasure over his entire body.

"Fuck Cas...oh shit, so good. Fucking incredible."

Cas gasped, Dean was tightening around him already. It felt amazing, and Dean was making so many hot noises he was going to lose it. Cas circled his hips then thrust in harder. Dean sat up and pulled Cas tight against him, kissing him hard and deep as they continued to push into each other as hard as they could. Dean ran his hand down Cas's back and grabbed his ass. He slid two fingers in him and pounded them into Cas, scissoring them across his prostate.

Cas yelled out Dean's name, Dean pulled back and started sucking on his neck. Cas slid a hand between them and pinched Dean's nipple, causing Dean to throw his head back and groan.

"Fuck Cas...mmm shit, sink your teeth into me baby. I fucking love it."

Cas leaned down and grazed his teeth across Dean's nipple. Dean slid a third finger into Cas as Cas started to bite down on his other nipple. Dean screamed out, he had never really screamed during sex but he had never had sex this indescribably amazing. Cas felt Dean shuddering. He wrapped his fist around his cock, jerking him off as he bit down harder on his nipple. 

"Uhhh fuck Cas, _fuck_. Oh god, I-" 

Dean started coming, Cas bit down hard on his nipple, getting Dean to scream his name out again. Cas started coming right after, they both thrust into each other as hard as they could, riding out their intense orgasms.

Dean fell back and pulled Cas with him. As soon as he laid back he rolled Cas onto his side, kissing him with more intensity than he had ever kissed anyone before. They made out for awhile until neither of them could breathe. Cas pulled back, gasping for air. Dean smiled and started sucking on his neck. His heavy breaths sending what felt like fire across Cas's neck. Dean looked at Cas and smiled, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Love you, so damn much. Fuck, being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Cas nodded, kissing Dean back. "You have no idea how much I love you Dean, I-"

"Yeah, I do."

Dean stood up and pulled Cas off the bed. "Time for that shower..." 

Cas grinned and let Dean pull him into the bathroom. Dean had a huge bathroom with an amazing shower, and a large whirlpool tub. Cas could hardly wait to see what kinds of kinky things he and Dean would be doing. There were so many places they could have crazy kinky sex. There was a pool downstairs, a hot tub, pool tables, and so much more. He knew he and Dean would never get bored just having sex on a bed, but there were so many other amazing places to mess around too.

"Want me to fuck you in the shower, or the tub?"

Cas grinned. "Both. Want you to fuck me everywhere."

"Spend the night having sex?"

Cas nodded, then scrunched his eyebrows up.

Dean smirked. "What?"

"Just tonight?"

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him roughly, grabbing his ass and a fistful of his hair. "What the hell do you think?"

Cas shrugged and smiled as Dean kissed him harder, his grip tightening and his hips thrusting into him.

"Fuck Cas, have sex with you as long as you let me. Could do nothing but have amazing mind blowing sex with you. I want to be with you...forever."

"Really?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Of course, never make it without you now. Never been happy, never had something so amazing. It'd kill me if I didn't have you now."

"You'll never lose me Dean, I...I've wanted you for so long. Back then I could never imagine being with anyone else. But now, God, you're so much more incredible then I ever imagined and I would never ever make it without you, Dean. I just hope you never find som-"

"Cas, c'mon...I never want to be with anyone else. Want to spend the rest of my life with you....and you know...not just because sex with you is, _fuck_ , mind blowing. The best. You're even better. Never in my life wanted to be with one person, but I know I never want to be with anyone but you."

Cas felt his eyes sting and his heart rate spiking. He had never been happier. Dean pulled him into the shower, which was more of a make out session with Cas blowing Dean. They spend the rest of the night having sex everywhere. In the hot tub, in the living room, the kitchen counter, the patio, and a few other places. It was nearly five in the morning when they realized they needed to get some sleep, since John's wake was that night. Cas didn't tell Dean that he would not be going into work that day, he had worked it out that Dean and him would not be there. The company was closing a few hours before the wake and the entire next day for the funeral.

They got into bed, Dean laid on his back and Cas laid across his chest, tracing his fingers across his amazing body. Dean was massaging his hand up and down Cas's back. He noticed his eyelid drooping so he leaned down and kissed him.

"Wore you out, huh?"

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back. "Yeah, I think I wore you out too...you were just about to fall asleep earlier on the couch."

"Til you held me down and-"

"I didn't hold you down!"

"Should've."

"Want me to do that tomorrow? I want you to do that to me."

"Yeah? Maybe you'll wake up, be tied to the bed...."

Cas tightened his arm around Dean's waist and grinned. "Don't promise it if you aren't gonna do it."

"I knew you'd be a kinky freak like me."

Cas's eyes had drifted closed, they flew open and he pushed up on Dean's chest and looked at him. Dean had his eyes closed too, he opened them when Cas jerked his chin over to look at him. Dean smirked, "What?"

"What do you mean, you knew?"

Dean bit his lip, a grin spreading across his face. "The first day I met you...couldn't stop thinking about bending you over my desk. You were all shy and...you know..."

"What?"

"Like....reserved. I was thinking how much I wanted to make you scream and how you would probably be so kinky when you're horny." Dean paused and kissed Cas. "I was right...love it."

Cas moved so he was laying on top of Dean as they continued to make out. He felt Dean smiling against his lips and pulled back to look at him.

"What?"

Dean's tongue slid across his lips, Cas sucked in a breath. Dean always made him so damn horny, he wondered how they were ever going to get anything done or ever sleep again. He wanted to just spend the rest of eternity in Dean's arms, taking turns on each other and never do anything but be together.

"I, uh....not sure if I can sleep."

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes. He felt Dean's cock twitch against his and smirked. Cas always made Dean horny, and the faces he made always made it so he was half out of his mind wanting him so bad. He was doing the same thing to Cas, and Cas knew he would never be able to sleep now either since they were both hard, their fully erect cocks were pressed tight against each other.

Dean slid his hand down Cas's back and grabbed his ass. "Want you to ride me."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, moaning softly as he ran his hand up and down his back. "Ride me after that?"

Dean nodded and grinned as he put his hands on Cas's hips and lifted him up while Cas eased down onto Dean's dick. Once he felt Dean's balls against his ass, Cas immediately started rocking his hips hard. Dean groaned and ran his hands up and down Cas's side, settling them on his hips again and pulling him into his thrusts.

"You ever have this much sex in one night?"

Dean smirked, "Not with one person."

Cas's eyes widened. Dean laughed and sat up, cupping his hands around Cas's face. "I'm joking. I wasn't that big of a slut."

"You weren't a slut..."

"Thought you'd heard about me?"

Cas jerked his hips harder, hoping Dean would get into it and drop it. Dean laughed again. "OK, that's a yes. Doesn't matter...don't remember a fucking thing about any of that. Barely got off sometimes, but with you...shit."

Dean lifted Cas up, he thrust in hard as Cas pounded down onto his lap. "Fuck Cas, forget about my past...ok? I did the second I saw you. Wanted to be with you and...never gonna be with no one else. Shit....so fucking good baby."

"Ohh Dean...fuck your big dick is..."

Cas gasped and started rocking his hips harder. Dean started fisting his cock, Cas was moaning and panting, he slid his hands up Dean's chest, leaning on him as Dean started to thrust harder.

"Ohh yeah baby, fuck. When I hit that sweet spot...the faces and noises you make...Goddamn could come watching you. Shit....getting so damn tight."

Cas shifted his hand and pinched Dean's nipple. Dean groaned, so Cas twisted it. The more he pinched and twisted it the harder Dean thrust into him, and the sexier the noises he made were.

"You..uhhh.." Cas paused, yelling out Dean's name as his cock slammed into his prostate just right.

Cas was coming apart fast, Dean slid a hand in his hair, tugging on it. Cas threw this head back and groaned.

"Got a kink for me pulling your hair?" Dean asked as he pulled it a little harder.

Cas opened his mouth to respond, moaning incoherently. Dean smiled. "Mmm yeah, you do don't you? Fuck, that's sexy."

Dean continued to thrust into Cas, tugging on his hair. Cas choked back a moan as he started coming, his arms were wobbling and he felt like he was going to collapse form the intense orgasm. Dean sat up and maneuvered Cas on to his back. He jerked his fist up Cas's cock and thrust into him hard. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas, roughly grabbing handfuls of his hair, jerking his face to his and trailing sloppy kisses down his jaw and neck.

Cas's body felt like it was tingling, every nerve was like a live wire and feeling Dean pressed tight against him just intensified it. Dean felt Cas grab his ass firmly, his other hand slid across his chest. Cas tweaked Dean's nipple. Dean started grunting and swearing, humping into him hard and fast. Cas was pinching his nipple so hard his fingers hurt.

"Fuck De....love your nipples being tweaked, don't you?"

Dean groaned as Cas twisted it. "Mmm...fuck....yeah, total slut for it."

Cas smiled at Dean and leaned forward, biting down on his nipple. It was swollen and red, but it made Dean gasp and yell out his name as he started coming. After a few more thrusts, Dean rolled over and pulled Cas with him, spooning up against him. He ran his hands down Cas's body, kissing his neck softly. Cas ran his hand up Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas, and Cas pressed into Dean as close as he could.

Dean ran his nose up behind Cas's ear. "Sex with you is...fuck, can't even describe how incredible and perfect. But.." Dean paused and kissed Cas's neck. Cas turned his head and looked into Dean's eyes. Dean pulled him until he rolled over. Dean held him close, smoothing his fingers through his hair. He pressed his forehead against Cas's. Cas stared into his intense, pupil blown eyes. "But you're fucking amazing. Just, I love you so damn much Cas."

Cas smiled and tightened his arm around Dean. "Love you too Dean, so happy being with you."

Dean ran his hand up and down Cas's back. Cas moaned softly and closed his eyes. He could not believe how amazing the day had been, he had gone from lusting obsessively over him, to Dean confessing how he felt and kissing him, to having sex the entire night. Now he was laying in his arms, falling asleep and of all of the things they did that day, that was what felt the best. He knew Dean truly loved him as much as he loved Dean. He was a little worried about how the next two days were going to be for him. He knew not only was he going to have a hard time with his father's funeral, but also with his seeing his brother for the first time in years. He pushed it out of his mind, because Dean seemed to be trying to do just that. They both fell asleep, Dean had not slept much in over a week, but that night he fell right asleep. He was happy for once in his life and holding Cas was the one thing that made everything else seem so insignificant. He didn't even let any of what would happen in the next few days cross his mind. When he felt Cas's even breathing on him and knew he was asleep, he kissed him and stopped massaging his back, then fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the next few chapters, Sam will be in the story after this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas woke up several hours later. He glanced at the clock, it was after noon. He had never in his life slept that late, but he and Dean had stayed up until it was almost six. He was still laying across Dean's chest, he woke up when he felt Dean shift and tighten his arm around him. Cas looked up at Dean. His lips were slightly parted, his long dark eyelashes slowly fluttering and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Cas lightly ran his hand down Dean's chest, he had fantasized about this for years. He slid his hand over his bicep and lightly squeezed it. When he looked back up at Dean, he saw his mossy green eyes watching him. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and leaned down to kiss Cas.

Dean laid back for a few seconds, then sat up quickly. "Shit Cas, we're late. Fuck, it's like after noon."

Cas shrugged and pulled Dean back down. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, laying his head back down on his chest. "So? You needed some sleep. Probably could use a few more hours."

"Cas, I've been there like, three days and...I can't just not show up."

"You're taking the day off."

"No I-"

"Dean, I worked it out yesterday...don't you want to spend the day like this?"

Dean smiled and pulled Cas so he was laying over him. Dean started kissing him as he ran his hand down his back. "Wanna spend forever like this baby."

Cas smiled as Dean closed his eyes and kissed him harder. He knew it was not going to be hard to convince Dean to take the day off, especially when they were laying there together.

Dean's hand slid down Cas's back, he grabbed his ass then started to gradually work him open. Dean was horny as hell, he could tell Cas was too because he was already begging Dean to fuck him.

"We still have all kinds of places we need to try. Maybe we should go downstairs and-"

"No! Dean, please...can't wait."

Cas pressed his lips firmly to Dean's and pulled on his hand until Dean slid his fingers out of him.

"So hot when you're all desperate and horny."

"Like you're not?"

"I'm horny as fuck, just thought you might want to go in the hot tub or something."

Cas seemed to think about it for a minute, but shook his head and climbed off of Dean. He laid next to him on his stomach and made an impatient noise when Dean didn't immediately get up. Dean smiled and ran a finger down Cas's spine, he grabbed his ass hard, leaning in and kissing him as he knelt up and nudged Cas's legs further apart. Dean teased his cock in and out a few times, Cas was pushing back, trying to get Dean to thrust into him.

Dean thrust in a little then pulled out. "That what you want, baby?"

Cas nodded and pushed back. Dean held onto his hips and leaned down, he kissed up his spine, when he got to his neck he sucked down and licked up behind his ear. "Remember teasing me last night? Saying how hot I was all desperate and horny?"

"Deeean, please."

"So sexy, Cas. Damn. I want it just as bad...maybe if you beg me..."

"Please De, I'm begging you."

"What do you want?"

"Want you to fuck me hard, want your big fat cock in me now."

Dean thrust in hard and deep with one quick motion. They both gasped and moaned. Cas yelled out Dean's name when he did it again. Dean started rocking his hips faster, pounding into Cas hard. 

"That how you want it?"

"Mmm yeah, fuck Dean. So damn good."

"Fuck yeah it is. Son of a bitch Cas, so goddamn tight and perfect. Fuck, never gonna be able to nothing but this."

Cas hummed an agreement, his eyes closed and his body was feeling boneless already. He started drooping down, Dean picked his hips up and held on to them as he thrust in, pulling Cas into him each time. Cas groaned, each time he was all the way in he felt Dean's balls rub tight against his. He shifted and turned his head so he could watch Dean. Dean was enthralled with watching his cock sink into Cas. He glanced up and saw Cas watching him, he grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

Cas groaned as Dean laid over him, kissing Dean harder. Dean's tongue was darting around his mouth as he kissed him rougher, bucking his hips harder into him. Dean pulled back and knelt up, thrusting even harder. Cas felt Dean slam into his prostate and gasped, pushing back and meeting his thrusts.

"Love when I hit your sweet spot just right, fuck! You make the hottest fucking noises, get so fucking tight...uhhh shit, feels incredible."

"Mmm hmm," Cas moaned, "Better if you're laying over me."

Dean kissed down Cas's back, leaning over him. Cas groaned, Dean thrust into him hard, feeling him pressed tight against him while his big cock slammed into his prostate was incredible. Dean started sucking down on his neck, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started fisting it in rhythm with his thrusts. Cas gasped, his knees started to wobble and it felt like he was losing the ability to function.

 _"Dean_ ," Cas groaned as Dean started rocking his hips in faster and harder. Cas collapsed down on the bed, Dean moved a hand to his hips and pulled him into every thrust. Cas felt so much pleasure it was almost overwhelming. He heard Dean panting and grunting, he knew he was getting close too.

"Fuck Cas," Dean growled near his ear, sending a shiver up Cas's spine. His voice was strained and sexy, he let out a litany of sexy noises and swears as he pounded harder. Both of them were struggling to breathe, pouring sweat.

"So fucking good Cas....son of a fucking  _bitch_...ohh shit Cas..."

Cas opened his mouth, a loud moan came out. Dean was hammering down on his prostate hard. Cas felt his spine tingling, he was so close. He didn't want to come yet but he knew they would be having a lot more sex that day, probably several more times in the next few hours. 

"Damn baby, you make the hottest noises...gonna make me lose it...don't wanna stop, fuck it's so goddamn good."

"Mmm Hmm," Cas agreed, not wanting to waste the time talking. His mouth was open, drool was pooling on the pillow but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was Dean was fucking the hell out of him and the pleasure was indescribable, every nerve felt stimulated and he had never ever felt better.

Cas yelled out Dean's name, he hit his prostate hard. Dean groaned, he loved hearing Cas say his name like that, but he loved it even more when he screamed, and he wanted to make him scream loud. He jerked Cas's head over and kissed him, his tongue rolled around his mouth fiercely. Cas closed his eyes and moaned into Dean's mouth.

"Damn baby, feels fucking amazing...doesn't it?"

Cas nodded, he looked up at Dean with pupil blown hooded eyes. Dean smiled and kissed him, "So fucking sexy baby. Wanna make you scream, I fucking love when you do."

Dean knelt up and pulled Cas's hips up, pushing down on his back. He started pummeling into his ass as hard as he could. Cas watched him, feeling an orgasm starting. Dean looked hotter than he ever had, his hair was wet and sexed up and eyes were so dark, his pupils huge and the little green he could see was so intense and beautiful. 

Dean threw his head back and started grunting, biting down on his lip hard as he thrust faster. Cas started screaming his name, Dean felt Cas clench down on him. He watched his dick pound in and out of Cas, he was thrusting into him as hard as he could. 

"Fuck Cas, look so damn beautiful stretching out around me. Oh shit, so fucking hot, love it..." Dean was panting and grunting, Cas groaned because he was drawling and his voice sounded so damn sexy. Dean sucked in a breath and moaned, "Fucking...gorgeous...ohhh.... _fuck_ , so....fucking good...Cas."

Cas started coming, he felt Dean grip his cock tighter and jerk faster. Cas had never felt so much pleasure, Dean had been constantly pounding onto his prostate nearly the entire time, it was like one huge orgasm but now that he was actually having one it was pure ecstasy. He felt Dean moaning against his neck and groaned, his felt Dean circle his hips, Cas was clenched so tight he could barely move. 

Dean ringed his fingers around the base of his cock, there was no way in hell he wanted to come yet, he wanted to keep Cas climaxing because he had never seen him get so into it or make such incredibly hot noises. He pulled out and knelt down. Cas felt like he was almost paralyzed, he couldn't move his arms or legs, all he could feel was pure white hot pleasure over his entire body, he was in an ecstasy coma. He groaned when he felt Dean's tongue slide into him. Dean slid his tongue along the silky skin as he ran his hand across Cas's dick, it was hard again in seconds. Cas was babbling incoherently and moaning into the pillow. Dean slid two fingers in, holding him open as his tongue plunged in deep and darted around. His fingers scissored over his prostate, just as Cas started getting into it, he rammed his cock back into him.

Cas let out the hottest, sexiest groan, Dean was going to lose it but he wanted to make him come again. Cas still had not come down from the amazing high of the orgasm he had just had. Dean was pummeling into him, standing and thrusting down into him, going deep and hard. Cas had never heard Dean so quiet, sure he was making all kinds of hot noises and muttering curse words, but he always talked dirty to him, Cas liked when he did but he realized he was probably feeling just as amazing and either couldn't talk or didn't want to. Cas heard him grunting, it was so hot because he was moaning and groaning too. He had no idea how Dean could even function, if he felt anything like he did it had to be near impossible. 

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas looking at him. He felt his stomach getting tight, he needed release bad. Cas suddenly regained movement and started pushing back into Dean, meeting his thrusts. Dean saw him slam his eyes shut and start shuddering, knowing he was close. Dean leaned down, laying over him. He kissed him hard and rough, Cas groaned and opened his eyes, staring into Dean's. Dean heard him mutter his name and he started coming, with Cas was right behind him.

Dean slowed his thrusts down gradually then pulled out and collapsed next to Cas, laying on his back trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and he was pouring sweat, struggling to breathe. Cas didn't seem too much better off. Dean closed his eyes when he saw Cas's close and let out a long deep breath.

Several minutes later, Cas opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. He shifted closer and put his arm around Dean's waist. He felt Dean wrap his arm around him and then pull him tighter against him.

"Fuck De... _.fuck._ "

"That good?"

"Fucking....incredible, the best. Oh god I...never felt anything like it, you're..."

Cas straddled Dean and leaned down, kissing him fiercely. Dean moaned and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him tight against his chest. Cas kissed him with so much intensity, he could not get over how incredible sex with Dean was, how it got better every time and how he got a more intense orgasm. He knew Dean probably wanted him to fuck him but he had to have more. He started easing down on Dean's cock. 

Dean's eyes flew open, he moaned into Cas's mouth and ran his hands down his back. He grabbed his ass hard and started thrusting into him.

"Fuck, love fucking you. You can't get enough either can you?"

"Never."

Dean grinned as Cas pushed him back and sat up, riding his cock hard. After they both had another mind blowing orgasm, they got up and ate breakfast, then had sex in the kitchen as soon as they ate. Dean still wanted to have sex in the hot tub but they decided to save it until after the wake. They went upstairs and had sex again, then laid in each others arms for awhile.

Cas realized he had to fax out several papers, but they were at the office and he would have to go down there. He and Dean took a shower together, and ended up having sex again. Dean had to take care of a few last minute things and he also was going to meet his uncle and his wife and her daughter for lunch.

Cas didn't want to leave Dean, and Dean wished they could just stay in bed all day too.

"Sucks." Cas sighed as he watched Dean lay back down on the bed.

"We have the rest of our lives though, assuming you put up with me that long."

"Dean, stop! I've wanted this for like, almost six years. That was before I even knew you, and now...I'd never be able to live without it. Stop acting like-"

Dean smiled and kissed Cas, pulling him down over him. Cas sighed and pulled back, getting the suit he had brought with out of his bag.

Dean laid back and watched Cas get dressed. Cas grinned, "Don't you have to go?"

"I got a little time. Just thinking how hot it would be to watch you take that off again."

"If I do....do I get to tie you up?"

Dean's grin widened. "Mmm fuck yeah. What're you trying to do to me Cas?  _Shit._  You have no idea how many things I want to do with you. I think about it all the damn time. You tryin' to make me go freaking insane? Talkin' all dirty and-"

"I'm serious. You know how many things I have thought about doing with you? Damn, I mean over five years...think about you all day. That is a lot of fantasies about you.  _A lot_.”

Dean smirked, “Baby, we're gonna do every single thing you have ever imagined doing, and things you never dreamed about. Wanna spend my life pleasing you and just...fuck, you got time?

"Always have time to have sex with you."

Cas untied his tie and knelt on the bed next to Dean. He took his hands and looped them through his tie and knotted it around the bed post. He jerked the covers off of Dean and ran his hand down his chest.

"Fuck Dean, so you are so goddamn hot...gorgeous.”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean lightly on the lips, pulling back and smirking as Dean tried to lean up and kiss him more. He pushed down on his chest to get him to hold still. He ran his hand sinuously down his chest, pausing and flicking his nipples, rolling the swollen buds between his fingers. He traced over his abs, leaning down and sliding his tongue up his chest, biting down lightly on his shoulder and caressing Dean's hips and inner thighs.

Dean groaned and tried thrusting up, his cock was so hard and he was desperate for stimulation. The tie prevented him from reaching Cas, but he loved it. Dean had thought about Cas taking over, getting kinky since he first met him, It was one of the things he fantasized about every time Cas walked into his office.

“Mmm fuck Cas, want you so damn bad. C'mon baby, fuck me. Goddamn I want you in me.”

Cas made a trail of kisses up Dean's chest, he hovered close to Dean's face, Dean tried to lean forward but his hands being restrained prevented him from moving. He could feel Cas breathing, every time he exhaled it was like a flame licking him. Cas brushed his lips across Dean's then moved and kissed down his jaw. Dean managed to pull himself hard and sucked on Cas's neck. Cas gasped, it felt incredible. Dean continued to suck harder, a dark hickey was blossoming on his neck. Cas shifted so Dean couldn't reach him and started sucking down on his neck. Dean was groaning and thrusting up harder so Cas continued to make a trail of hickeys up his neck. 

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, he froze when he realized the hickeys were so dark and up past where the collar of his shirt would be.

 _“Shit,_  oh shit I didn't realize...”

“What?”

Cas blushed and leaned back, looking at Dean then looking down.

“I...you, you're just so fucking hot and I got into it and...”

Dean bit his lip and grinned. “Yeah? What?”

“I...I got hickeys all over you. I am so sor-”

“Cas, who freaking cares? I want you to mark me up. Show everyone I belong to you. I uh, I sort of marked you up too. Not as much as I wanted to, I'll get you more later."

“But it is like really gonna be visible, it's high up."

“Make more. Need some on the other side too."

Cas rolled his eyes, but paused when he saw Dean's wrists.  _“Shit!”_

“Ugh Cas, I don't care if you make hickeys all over my face and...I mean, it feels great so you can make some on my cock too, so fucking horny."

“No, I mean your wrists."

Dean glanced up and smiled. His wrists were bright red, the tie was strained from Dean struggling and it was making a dark mark.

Dean laughed and shrugged. “I'm a kinky freak, who cares if people know it. Everyone's gonna be talking about how you tied the boss up, and fucked the hell outta him."

Cas blushed  _“Dean!"_

"Don't be a prude, you say everyone talks about me anyway. They gotta know I..."

"Dean, I mean you shouldn't show up to your father's funeral all...."

"Looking slutty? No one's gonna notice, if they do I'm sure they won't care. I don't."

Cas knelt back but Dean stopped him, "C'mon, Tease me more baby, love it but fuck I'm so horny. Not too much I want you to keep doing what you were doing. Just remember, the more you tease me, the more I tease you tonight. Gonna use the handcuffs on you."

Cas leaned back over Dean and kissed him. Dean suddenly pulled back and made an impatient noise, tugging on Cas's shirt. “Why do you still have clothes on? I don't so you shouldn't."

“I just wanna look at you. Love looking at your perfect body."

“I love looking at yours, and you should be naked by now." Dean laid back and grinned. "You strip for me. Fuck I think about that ll the damn time. So hot.”

Dean saw Cas blush. He sat up and kissed him.  _“Please?_ I want you to soooo bad."

Cas slowly took his shirt off, then slid his pants and boxers down. "So should I fuck you...or ride you?"

"Mmm shit Cas, both."

Cas laughed, he figured Dean was joking since he had to meet his uncle in about an hour. He looked up and realized he wasn't joking. “You're serious?”

"Oh fuck yeah, fuck me hard and rough. Then ride me, then I wanna finish you....make you climax over and over and-Can you put off doing that stuff you gotta do for a little bit?"

“Fuck yes, only thing I want to do it this. I will have to do it before we go to...just, um..” Cas did not want to bring up the wake so he leaned down and started kissing Dean.

Dean pulled Cas close and smiled against Cas's lips. Cas pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

"Knew I'd get you to do me and let me do you again."

"If we have time."

"Always have time, everything else can wait."

As always, everything else did wait. Dean had been interrupted way too many times the day before to let anything stop him from being with Cas. After Cas fucked him, Cas told him he should get going but Dean wouldn't go until they could have sex one more time. Cas would never be able to resist having sex with Dean so he gave in. They finally got dressed and headed out, after twenty more minutes of making out in the living room and ten more minutes leaned against Cas's car. Cas figured he would stop at his apartment first and get a few things since he would be staying at Dean's and didn't want to waste the time of going back out again, especially if it took away from time they could be doing other things.

Dean was only twenty minutes late when he pulled up to the restaurant. He fixed his tie then walked in. His uncle was much more laid back than his father had been, he had always been closer to him. Dean had not seen him in years, he figured the least he could do was meet him for lunch even though he knew he was going to get on him for never visiting or calling.

Dean walked in and spotted them in a booth, he sighed when he realized he would have to sit next to Bobby's wife Ellen's daughter, Jo. She had always flirted with Dean and had a huge crush on him but Dean never felt anything toward her, plus his uncle would most likely have a fit if he banged his stepdaughter.

Dean was about to slide into the booth when Bobby stood up and gave Dean a hug. Dean awkwardly hugged him back, he had never gotten used to someone in his family actually being affectionate, although he was pretty close to his brother it wasn't like their dad ever hugged them.

Bobby pulled back and let Dean sit down. "How you doin' son?"

Dean shrugged and took a drink of water. He picked up a menu and looked at it, not that he didn't already know what he was going to eat. Bobby snatched the menu from him and Dean looked up.

"Stop trying to hide behind that damn thing, I already ordered for you since I knew your ass was going to be late."

"How'd you know what I would want?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Have you ever eaten anything different than a freaking cheeseburger and pie?"

"Well...when dad made me-"

"Your daddy never made you do anything. He tried but you always did the opposite and-"

Ellen cleared her throat and glared at Bobby. Bobby stopped talking about John and looked Dean over. "Huh, you're actually in a suit. Still act like a idjit though, can't be on time to save your damn life."

"I had....business to take care of, you know, the business you...." Dean trailed off, he wasn't about to get into an argument with his last relative that he was actually on speaking terms with.

"Thought the office was closed?"

"Oh yeah, now they are..." Dean glanced at his watch. "Um..." A smile crept across his face, "I had to take care of a few things with my assistant."

"I'll bet."

Dean narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, his uncle knew how he was. He probably knew Dean was banging his assistant, he saw Bobby's eyes flicker to his neck and remembered he was covered in hickeys. Their food came and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He texted Cas under the table and told him to call him in exactly ten minutes, make it seem like he had to come down and take care of something right away so he could leave. Not that he didn't love spending time with Bobby, but he had too many things on his mind. Dean could see Jo watching him out of the corner of his eye but he continued to eat.

"So how're you doing? Don't say fine."

"Um, great."

"Don't try and fool me, I know what hell that business is. I know you and John didn't get along, but we never got along with our father either and when he died..." Bobby trailed off.

"Bobby, I'm fine. Really."

"So, still not talking to your brother?"

"My brother's still not talking to me."

"Damn you two are so stubborn just like-"

"So Dean," Ellen interrupted Bobby. She knew they were supposed to be making Dean feel better not worse so she tried thinking of something to get his mind off of everything. "What else have you been up to?...Are you in a relationship?"

Jo snorted, thinking Dean would never actually settle for one person. She leaned forward, waiting to hear what Dean's response would be. She saw Dean's eyes flicker to hers then back at her mom then Bobby.

"Actually, yeah."

Bobby took a long sip of his beer. "Not a different one every night, she means a real one."

"No, I do too. I'm...not like that anymore. Seriously."

Ellen smiled. "That's great Dean. So...what's her name?"

"Actually, um..his name is Cas."

"How'd you two meet?"

Dean bit his lip and grinned. "He's my assistant."

"Knew it." Bobby muttered under his breath.

His uncle didn't seem surprised that he just admitted he was gay, not like his father's reaction had been when he found out Dean was bi. They continued to talk, then Cas called and Dean told them he had to get down to the office and take care of a few things.

"Don't turn into a workaholic like your dad. Worry about your relationship first."

"Don't be an idjit Bobby, I would never do that."

Dean smirked and slid out of the booth as his uncle shot him a dirty look. Dean walked out the door and lit a cigarette. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, Bobby had followed him outside.

"You're about to lose it, can see it in your eyes."

Dean took a long drag and slowly blew the smoke out. 

"You don't have to pretend nothing fazes you, not with me. You're keeping it together somehow, but I know you're going through hell. First your brother, now your dad and having to run that company. I sure the hell didn't want to, I know you don't."

"Honestly, I didn't think I could do it. Any of it. Cas...he's the only thing that is keeping me sane. I'd be in a really bad place if..."

"You deserve to be happy too Dean. Don't let running that damn company ruin your life too."

Dean nodded and took the last hit off of his cigarette and flicked it across the parking lot.

"You need to work things out with your brother. Before you try to interrupt me, just listen. Take it from someone who fought constantly with his brother, you don't want to end up not talking to him for years then showing up at his funeral having never resolved it. Your daddy and I always had our differences, but you and Sam...you two were all each other had. You made Sam who he is today and I know what he did hurt, probably killed you."

Dean looked down and kicked a rock across the parking lot. He really was in no mood to talk about his brother. He was not looking forward to seeing him, he didn't want things to be awkward and have to listen to his excuses. He wanted things to just be how they were.

"You raised him Dean, he loves you more than anything and...he made a mistake but I have been talking to him the past few days. It really isn't what you think. Not all of it. Just give him a chance, don't hold a grudge. Last thing you want is to be like John, I know that. So don't be."

Dean nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I gotta go, but um, yeah I'll...I'll try my best."

"One more thing. I know you think your father....well, I don't know what you think but I can only imagine. He loved you, both you and Sam. He was a hard person to get along with and an even harder person to try to love but no matter what he did or didn't do, he loved you."

Dean gave Bobby a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'm no good at this chic flick bullshit, so....I'll let you go. I know you're dying to get back to work. To your assistant anyway. Don't mess that one up." Bobby winked and walked back into the restaurant. 

Dean headed down to the office. Cas had told him that he had stopped at his apartment to get a few things, and he hoped he had not made it into the office and left, he wanted to try and meet him there so they could mess around a little more before they had to go to the wake. He knew the building was empty and he might not have another opportunity as good as this one to finally bend Cas over his desk and make him scream. Hopefully he wasn't there yet and he could surprise him. Dean needed to have a few drinks and have some amazing sex before he had to deal with seeing Sam and going to his father's wake.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas stepped off of the elevator. The office was oddly empty, it was shut down for John's wake, which started in two hours. Cas wondered how Dean was doing. Even if he was not close to his father, Cas had been devastated when he was gone and he knew Dean had to be feeling the same way now that the funeral was so close. He did not show it but no matter how bad things were he would never show any sign of weakness.

When Cas turned around the corner he heard music playing. He smiled, it was a song he loved and he wondered why it was playing and who was in the office. He was surprised to see Dean at his desk, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His suit jacket and dress shirt were thrown over a chair and he had a wifebeater on. Cas sucked in a breath and felt his cock twitch hard. Every time he saw Dean's biceps Cas almost creamed his pants. They were so big and perfect. He stood up and turned to get something from the cabinet behind him. Cas sucked in a breath, his ass looked amazing as always. He was extremely happy to see that Dean had come to surprise him, he had been hoping to rush back to his house after sending the faxes but immediately remembered how much Dean went on about wanting to fuck him on his desk.

Cas slowly walked up to Dean's office door. He put his hand up to knock when Dean looked up and flashed him a smile that had Cas's heart racing, sending all of the blood straight to his cock.

"Cas! Hey baby, damn I'm glad to see you," Dean slurred.

He was drunk, and Cas figured he was under enormous stress and going through probably the worst time in his life so he could understand. Cas realized they were alone except for security but they were on the first floor and would not bother them.

"-you know what I mean?"

Cas could not take his eyes off of Dean. He looked so damn hot. "Sorry, I um....what did you say?"

Dean smirked and took a long drink shaking his head. "It's all right, nothin'. Too horny to concentrate? Yeahhh me too."

Dean took a long drink of whiskey, he poured out a glass and slid it over to Cas. "Drink up baby, gonna need it for tonight."

Cas took a few drinks then set it down. He looked at Dean, he looked so damn sexy he could barely remember why they were even at the office. He really didn't care about anything but what Dean was planning on doing, and hopefully he planned on fucking him across his huge desk. 

Cas walked up to Dean and kissed him, he tasted like whiskey but he also tasted sweet, he had a taste Cas couldn't describe but it was incredible. It was like a drug, he was so addicted and could never get enough. Dean pulled him closer, Cas started running his hand down his chest, cupping his hand over Dean's hard cock.

 _"Fuck,"_   Dean groaned in a low sexy voice right near Cas's ear. "So.. do you want to..."

"Bend me over your desk Dean."

"Shit Cas. Fuck, you got me so damn hard. Want you so bad. How..h-how'd you know that is exactly what I've been wantin' to do to you since the first time I saw you?"

"You might have told me about it once, or maybe a two...three hundred times."

Dean grinned and slid his hand down Cas's pants and grabbed his ass, kissing him hard. His tongue swept greedily around Cas's mouth, his arm tightening around Cas's waist as his finger teased the top of his ass. Cas moaned as he felt Dean's biceps flexing against him. Cas tugged on Dean's shirt, he slid his hands down his chest and jerked it up over his head. Cas pulled back, he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's perfect body. He ran a finger across his nipple. Dean moaned as he started sucking on his neck. He sucked harder as Cas flicked his nipple. Cas moved closer to Dean, Dean tightened his grip and pulled him closer. They both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Cas started rocking back and forth, he felt Dean's hand slide down. He teased his finger across the waistband of Cas's boxers.

"You sure you want to?"

Cas nodded hard, he ran his hand across the enormous bulge in Dean's dark pinstriped dress pants. They were tented up, his huge cock straining against the material.

"Fuck yes, God, Dean I want you so bad. I need you in me. Now Dean."

Dean leaned down and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and set it on the desk. He smirked and licked his lips. "Been waiting for you to say that. Shit. You have no idea how bad I want you, how every fucking time you walk through that door I think about all the ways I want to have sex with you in here, now we're alone and fuck...wanna hear you scream baby. No one to interrupt us this time."

Cas groaned as he sucked down on Dean's nipple. He tugged on it with his teeth, he felt Dean squirm under him and moan. Cas pinched his other nipple, Dean threw his head back and started grinding harder into Cas.

"Fuck Dean, you gonna show me all the ways you thought about?"

"All of 'em...and more."

Dean slid his finger across the top of Cas's ass, he tilted his chin up and kissed him. Cas closed his eyes and moaned. Dean's finger slid across his rim while the other hand groped every inch of his body. Cas pulled back panting, Dean teased his finger in and out. Cas undid Dean's belt and pants. He slid his hand inside and pulled his dick out of his boxers.

 _"Fuck,"_  Cas gasped. "Want this big, thick gorgeous cock in me Dean."

Dean slid his finger in further, teasing it in and out. Cas gasped and pushed back to get him to slide it in all the way. He kissed Cas, his tongue swirling madly around his mouth. Dean wrapped his arm as tight around him as he could pulling tighter against him, moaning as he felt Cas wrap his fist around his cock and grip it perfectly tight, his fist thrusting up. Dean groaned and slid his finger in all the way. Cas pinched Dean's nipple hard and felt Dean's cock twitch hard as he pulled back gasping and panting.

"Mmm damn Cas, can't wait to tear that ass up. So fucking tight. God damn."

Dean stood up, he set Cas down on his desk and started unbuttoning his shirt, sucking down and kissing as he exposed his muscular chest. Cas pushed Dean's pants off and ran his hand down the back of his boxers, squeezing his ass.

"Fuck Cas...fucking hot." Dean sucked down on his nipple as he unzipped his pants. Just as Dean was about to pull them off he heard his name.

 _"Son of a bitch._ " Dean muttered as he pulled back and ran his hand through his hair.

Cas tilted his head. "What?"

"Damn it, my brother's here."

"Shit, he's gonna..." Cas jumped up and grabbed their clothes he handed Dean his wifebeater and crawled under the desk. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell are you doing? Just stay-"

"No, we don't have time to get dressed, just sit in your chair, pull your chair up and put that damn shirt on. If he says anything just say you were about to get dressed because you had stuff to do and you remembered you had to send out something."

"Where's my pants?"

"Just sit down!"

Just as Dean sat down and pushed his chair in Sam came in the door. Sam smirked at his brother. "Just get done 'working'? I didn't pass any girls on the way up...doing it solo?"

"Shut up Sam, One of us actually has to fucking work. I was about to get dre-eh...essed, " Dean bit his lip, Cas was jerking his hand up his cock. He let out a deep breath and continued. "Um, I forgot to send out an important...never mind. What're you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. Damn, figured I'd get a big hug and we'd go for a beer before the wake."

"Oh um, like I said...I uh, have to take care of a few things..so um..."

"Damn Dean, never thought you'd take anything...serious."

"Shit. I can." Dean bit back a moan and kicked Cas's leg, he was sucking on his dick hard. "Have to...Hey, how about you meet me at the bar or something after. Get a drink, maybe before if I get done."

"Sounds good. You OK Dean? Looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I'm mmm fuck." Cas licked a stripe up Dean's cock and slowly started to deep throat his dick. Dean put his head in his hand and looked down. "Sorry, uhhhh.."

Dean pushed his foot at Cas, it was feeling so damn good he wanted to fucking scream but he was trying to keep it cool. "I'll uhhhh. shit. Just um. Give me like ten minutes and I'll be d-uhhhh-one."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll let you get back to 'work'...I'm not stupid you know..." Sam nodded his head toward the desk.

Dean bit his lip hard as Cas took his entire cock in. "I don't know what the hell you're ta-ahh-alking abou-oh _fuck_...." Dean bit back a moan.

He risked a peek up at his brother who shook his head and laughed. Sam winked and said, "Work blows huh? It really sucks?"

Dean closed his eyes and groaned.  _"Fuck._...yes."

Sam laughed and turned to go. "I'll text you in a little bit and we can meet up, you can bring your friend too if you want, I mean...at the table and not under it."

"Shut u-uhhh-p Sammy. You're just uhhh jealous I'm getting a fu-uhhh-cking amazing blow job.  _Fuck."_

Dean looked up at his brother and winked. Sam rolled his eyes as he headed out the door.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him up, kissing him so hard Cas fell back panting. He ran his had through his hair and looked up at Dean. Dean was smirking. "Think you're funny?"

"What? No."

"Fuck, giving me a blow job like that, fucking incredible blow job with my brother five feet away. Wanted to fucking scream it felt so good."

"I wasn't trying to make...I just couldn't wait."

Dean grinned, "My turn to make you want to scream, only I actually want to hear it."

Dean pulled Cas up and went to unzip his pants but they were already down. "Mmm you liked sucking my dick didn't you? Fuck if I woulda known you were down there touching yourself at the same time I would fucking...fuck Cas you're killing me."

Dean crushed his lips against Cas's, Cas pushed him back and jerked his shirt back over his head. He ran his hand down Dean's chest and moaned while Dean finished unbuttoning Cas's shirt and pulled it off. Dean leaned down to suck on his neck but Cas pushed his head back up so he was looking at him.

"Can't fucking wait anymore Dean, please."

Dean licked his lips and grinned. "Fuck, me neither."

Dean kissed Cas as he started pushing his pants down, Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean's boxers and jerked them down, sliding them down his legs. As soon as Dean pulled Cas's boxers off he picked him up and set him on his desk. Cas pulled Dean down over him, kissing him as he spread his legs apart. Dean ran his hand up Cas's thighs and moaned. 

"Fuck...think about this all damn day. Picture you all spread out on my desk, fucking the hell out of you. Fuck Cas, so damn hot."

Dean pulled back and sat in his chair. Cas sat up, his eyebrows scrunched together. Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Fuck when you make that face you make me so fucking horny. Don't worry, just gonna get you ready baby. Then I'm gonna fuck the hell outta you."

Cas gasped as Dean ran his tongue over his rim and teased it inside. Dean had a hand on his cock, running his fist up as his tongue swirled wildly along the smooth skin. Dean pulled back and teased a finger in, leaning up and licking up Cas's balls and over his entire cock. Cas groaned and curled his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean sucked down on the head of his cock as he inched his finger in a little further. He sucked on Cas's dick until he had worked him up to two fingers, Cas was panting and moaning Dean's name. Dean could barely stand it, he wanted Cas so fucking bad.

Dean scissored his fingers over Cas's prostate, Cas groaned, pushing down on him harder. 

"Fuck, so damn hot Cas. Think that feels good, just fucking wait til my dick's deep in you."

"Deeean...shit. Can't wait...please."

Dean sped his fingers open and leaned down, plunging his tongue inside. Cas bit down on his lip hard, letting out a muffled yell. Dean pulled back and teased a third finger in.

"Fuck Cas, no one's here. Wanna hear how good it feels. Scream for me baby."

Dean took Cas's dick in with one swift motion, Cas yelled out his name when he felt it hit the back of his throat. Dean moaned, making Cas scream out from the vibration against his sensitized cock. Dean thrust his fingers in Cas harder, Cas was pushing down on him hard. He was struggling to catch his breath and yanking on Dean's hair. Dean pumped his fist up his own cock, seeing Cas spasm around on his desk yelling out his name was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen and exactly what he had been picturing since the first time he laid eyes on him.

"Please Dean, need you to-"

Dean was already easing his fingers out, no way in hell he could wait any longer. He had wanted to bend Cas over but he didn't even want to waste the time waiting for him to turn around so he started teasing his dick around his rim. He leaned down and kissed Cas with so much built up desperation and lust Cas had to push him off so he could gasp for air. As soon as he caught his breath he jerked Dean's head back and kissed him hard.

Dean slowly inched in, groaning as he felt Cas stretch out around him. "Fuck Cas...oh shit you're so fucking tight.  _So_  fucking incredible."

Cas dug his fingers into Dean's back, the feeling of Dean's huge cock opening him up was so amazing, it was indescribable how amazing it felt.

"Mmm shit Dean...fuck."

Dean leaned back and ran his hands up Cas's thighs. He pushed them up higher and thrust in and out, watching himself sink deep into Cas as he stretched him out.

 _"Fuck_  that's hot."

Cas spread his legs out as far as he could, pulling Dean down over him. Dean started rocking his hips faster, pleasure pulsing through their bodies.

"Dean! Fuck...ohhh fuck Dean..harder."

Dean thrust in as fast and hard as he could, Cas had his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back. He was red, pouring sweat and panting. His hair was sticking up and Dean had never seen anything sexier or more gorgeous.

"Cas...shit...so fucking sexy. Goddamn you make the hottest fucking noises."

He felt Cas shuddering, he picked up him off the desk, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck. Dean thrust up into Cas hard, able to go faster since we wasn't slamming into his desk. Cas was groaning loud, yelling out Dean's name. Dean was going to lose it, it felt better than anything he had ever experienced and Cas was so fucking hot, especially screaming his name out. Dean felt Cas clench down and slid his hand to his hips, pushing him down to meet every thrust and plunging in as deep as he could go.

Cas came, screaming out Dean's name,  _"Dean!_  Fuck... _fuck_...so fucking good Dean... _shit!"_

As soon as he stopped shaking Dean set him down and kissed him hard.

"What're you doing? You didn't even-"

"Want to come bending you over, thought about it way too much not to do it."

Cas smiled and turned around, Dean grabbed him and pulled him tight against his body, kissing him and running his hands down Cas's muscular chest and abs. Dean sucked down on the back of his neck, Cas moaned and slid his hand up Dean's face.

"So fucking hot Cas...damn baby, so fucking perfect."

Dean gently pushed Cas's back so he'd bend over, he nudged his knees apart further and held him open. Dean thrust in hard and quick. They both groaned, Dean had been so close but he prayed it lasted. He wanted to make Cas climax again, make him have another incredible orgasm. 

"Son of a fucking bitch Cas... _holy shit_...gets more incredible every damn time."

"Mmm Dean. Fuck I know."

"Love my big cock in you, don't you?

"Ohh fuck yeah.”

"How much you love feeling me plunge deep inside that tight ass?"

"Fuck Dean, more than anything. I could let you fuck me forever."

Dean moaned, "Mmm yeah, I'd love to do nothing but this the rest of my life."

"I want you to...mmm fuck...Dean...I..oh shit!"

Dean was hitting his prostate hard, Cas screamed out so Dean pumped in faster. It was so much hotter than he had pictured, he would never be able to sit at his desk without thinking about fucking Cas hard and making him scream.

"Fuck! Dean...ohhh fuck."

"Damn baby, love hearing you scream. Love that perfect ass. Fuck, when I hit your sweet spot you make the hottest noises."

Cas groaned and pushed back into Dean. "Deeean, oh God! ohhhh fuck."

"Love it baby. Fuck Cas....fuck! I love you so damn much."

Cas moaned as Dean started pumping his fist up his cock, leaning over him and thrusting into him hard. He was hammering down on his prostate, Cas groaned. He could hear Dean grunting, it was so damn hot. Cas was struggling to breathe, his spine felt like it was melting away and pleasure was coursing though every inch of his body.

"De...I...I...uhhhh. Love you."

Dean sucked down on Cas's neck, moaning into it. Cas groaned, Dean was panting and it made it feel so damn good as he sucked down harder.

"Come for me baby, right on my desk. _Fuck!_ Gonna do this every damn day. Fuck you on my desk, we'll take turns on each other. Find all kinds of places to have sex."

Cas gasped and started coming. Dean moaned against his neck as he pummeled into Cas as hard as he could.

"Fuck Cas...oh, shit baby, _shit!_ Your ass is getting so damn tight. So goddamn amazing."

Dean came, shuddering hard as he rocked his hips faster. Cas was climaxing hard, he felt Dean jerk his head over and give him a sloppy kiss.

Dean slowly pulled out and fell back into his chair. When Cas turned around Dean pulled him onto his lap and kissed fiercely into his mouth. They made out for several minutes before Cas pulled back.

"Shit Dean, you were supposed to meet your brother."

Dean kissed Cas, wrapping his arms tight around him. He kissed him then trailed kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Fuck my brother...only thing I care about is you."

"You need to get going, I want to stay like this forever but...get it over with and I'll do anything you want tonight."

"Yeah?"

Cas nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"You. Want you to fuck me, go in the hot tub. Maybe go for a ride and ride each other. Doesn't matter, just wanna be with you."

They made out for a little longer, because every time Cas got up Dean pulled him back down and kissed him. Every time Dean kissed him, Cas got caught up in it and never wanted him to stop. Finally they realized it was getting late. They finally got up and started to get dressed. Dean tied his tie quickly and pulled on his jacket. He started walking to the door when Cas stopped him and untied his tie then redid it.

Dean leaned in and kissed him, "I'd never make it without you."

"Yeah, you would. You're fucking amazing and you did it all by yourself."

"Wouldn't want to then."

"Want me to drive?"

"You know I hate riding bitch."

Cas laughed as he pushed the button to go down, Dean kissed him as the waited for the elevator, as the doors opened Dean walked backwards, pulling Cas with him and kissing him hard. Cas pulled back, his eyes wide.

"Dean, maybe you shouldn't kiss me in here. Security will see the tape then everyone will be talking about-"

Dean kissed Cas hard, wrapping his arms around him tight and pulling him closer.

"Mmm let everyone talk about it. Unless you don't want everyone knowing you're fucking the boss."

"Shit, I do...didn't think you'd-"

"I want them to know I'm taken...that I've got the sexiest, hottest, most perfect guy in the world as my boyfriend. I'd fuck you if we had time, then let you fuck me, right here on camera. Let 'em know I'm all yours and you're mine. Make everyone wish they could have that sweet perfect ass, but it's all mine and I'm yours baby."

"Dean," Cas gasped and went in to kiss Dean.

Just as Cas's lips touched his, Dean pulled back and looked into Cas's deep blue eyes. "Wait..."

Cas looked at Dean, his green eyes were flashing. "What?"

"You um...you do want to be my boyfriend, right?"

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in for a kiss "The fuck do you think?"

Dean smiled and deepened the kiss, wondering how long he should wait to ask Cas to marry him. They had not even been together or known each other a week, but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas the second he saw him. He knew Cas felt the same way but figured he would wait until after all of the drama with his family was finally over. He hated that Cas had to deal with all of it with him, but Cas wanted to help him and Dean loved him even more because he was the only reason he was sane at the moment.

The doors opened, they made out for ten more minutes, not able to stop. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and kissed him until Cas was pulling away breathless.

"Every time I kiss you, never wanna stop. Feel myself falling deeper in love with you."

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and closed his eyes. Kissing Dean was almost as good as sex, in some ways it was better. Cas loved both more than anything but he just loved being with Dean, feeling his arms around him and hearing him tell him how much he loved him. They finally pulled away from each other and decided they would drive back to the house and drop Cas's car off, then they would ride together in Dean's car.

 

They pulled up to the funeral home, Cas noticed Dean was suddenly quiet and avoiding his eyes. He sat back and gave him a minute then asked if he wanted to be alone. Dean shook his head and smiled at Cas. 

"Never wanna be alone again, not when I have you. Thanks for uh...for being here with me. I know it probably sucks and I know I'm kinda hard to deal with because I...don't talk about things."

Cas took Dean's hand and held it. "Dean, I would do anything for you and I love being here for you. You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. I wish you would, but when you're ready..."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, he ran his finger down his face and kissed his forehead. He leaned his forehead against Cas's. "Damn...I love you Cas. Hate to think of what it would be like right now if I was here without you."

"Don't. Because I'm here and always will be."

Dean glanced up then shifted in his seat. He swore under his breath and leaned back against the headrest. Cas looked up and saw his brother Sam with his girlfriend getting out of a rental car. 

"I don't think I can do this, Cas."

Cas shifted closer to Dean, he lightly caressed his face until Dean opened his eyes. Cas leaned in and kissed him for several minutes then pulled back. "I know you can, and I told you, I'm here for you Dean. Are you more worried about...you know, seeing your dad or the service...or your brother?"

"Just everything. Faking it, acting like we were this normal, perfect family everyone seems to think we were. Trying not to hate him for the life we lived, I mean he was never going to be father of the year and I gotta pretend he was when people talk about him like he was so great. I shouldn't say shit like that, he's dead." Dean sighed and closed his eyes."But I mean....Sam knows how he was, knows the bullshit I had to deal with and he still...I just...." 

Cas squeezed Dean's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. He was glad that Dean opened up to him, even if he only did it once in awhile and didn't say much. It meant a lot because he knew he never did it with anyone else.

"Well, no one has a perfect life, and you don't have to pretend you did. Anyone who knew your father knew he could be...difficult and I am sure they know that he was much much harder on you than he was on anyone. I know you don't care what people think of you, but for the company you are trying, and that's great but I mean, don't let everyone make you feel like you have to pretend he was great. He was sometimes but I mean it's no secret the hell he put you through. I think they just don't dwell on it because you have enough to deal with. As far as your brother goes..."

Cas paused and bit his lip. "I wish I would have made up with mine at our dad's funeral and I didn't. I couldn't believe he left or didn't understand why it hurt me. I should have been the better person and just let it go, but I mean...you don't want things to get any worse, if you don't stop this now, you are going to be in the same situation years from now. If something happened to Sam and you never had a chance to make it right, to know that you at least tried, you are going to live with all of the regret just like you are right now with the whole thing with your dad."

Dean looked at Cas. He knew he was right. No matter how much he had been hurt by Sam leaving and not trying to at least contact him, he had to forget about it and try to fix their relationship. 

"And Dean...remember, you don't always have to hide how you really feel. He hurt you and he should know how bad he did. You don't have to pretend everything's OK and...let him know it'll take time and that you can get along but it doesn't make what he did OK."

Dean nodded and put his arm around Cas. Cas leaned against him and kissed him, then pulled back and looked at him.

"One more thing, you were not wrong...with your dad, or your brother. Your dad should have been there for you, should have supported what you wanted to do and I know you will probably never admit to anyone just how much hell he put you through, and I can only imagine. Um, he uh...he drank at the office a lot. He'd get pretty smashed and talk about you. This one day he was talking to me about how he felt guilty about how he treated and took things out on you and how you turned out to be a better person than he would ever be. He said you raised Sam that way too. I'm sorry to bring it up, but I know you think he never loved you and he did, just was a hard person to get along with. I also know you think you have to run this company and you don't. You deserved to try and be happy, and I mean if this really isn't the life you want, fuck everyone Dean and do what you want."

"You know what I want? The one thing I really really want?"

Cas shook his head.

Dean looked at Cas and bit his lip. "Ugh, I want to tell you but it really  _really_  isn't the right place...or time."

"Who cares? Just tell me, I really want to know."

"No, I want to tell you later, not here. Please, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Dean. Please tell me."

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and kissed him. "All I want is to be with you, Cas. Don't care where I live, what I do...nothing matters as long as I can be with you and um...I really want to, you know...someday...." Dean paused. "Just, you know, always be together."

"That isn't what you were going to say."

"It's not something you say in a parking lot at your dad's funeral..."

"We're at his wake."

Dean smiled. "Smartass."

"Just like you."

"Fine. I want..."

"Go on, I'm listening..."

"Ugh, stop being adorable and...." Dean looked up and sucked in a deep breath. "Stop making that face, you know what it does to me."

"Stop stalling and tell me."

"I want to...to be married to you. There. Happy?"

"Yes."

Dean looked at Cas, he softly caressed his face as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"I mean, are you serious Dean? You'd want to....to be married?"

Dean nodded and kissed Cas again. Cas deepened the kiss, moaning.

"God Dean, I've always wanted that...never in a million years would have thought you'd even give me a chance or even hook up with me. I wanted to be with you, to marry you since I first saw you and to hear you say that...god it just..."

"So, um you're not mad?"

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"You're not uh, mad I don't have like...a ring or something or that I didn't say it somewhere romantic? You know I'm not all romantic and I don't plan things out. Didn't know I was gonna say that to you til I said it. I mean I thought about it earlier, not sure if you would think it was too soon."

"You thought about it earlier?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Bunch of times. Since you walked into my office that first day."

"I don't need a damn ring...you know, not until you're ready. You are romantic Dean, so you know...maybe..."

"Maybe I'll do it again and blow you away?

Cas blushed and looked down.

Dean smirked and kissed him. "I will, I promise. Um, so still gotta tell people you're my boyfriend til then?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I mean unless-"

"No, I want people to know."

"Damn, that's so fucking hot."

"What?"

"That you're my fiancee."

"Fuck yeah it is. Gonna be your husband soon. Fuck, you're gonna be my husband, that's even hotter."

"Oh shit. God damn, you make me so fucking happy."

"You have no idea how happy you make me Cas."

"So now when you have to deal with something hard, just think about this...that as soon as this is over you and I are going to get married and have our own life and..."

Dean nodded. "Fuck, I would be so fucking screwed if I didn't have you Cas."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would, I know it because I've been there before I met you. Fucking drink too much and do stupid idiotic things...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You are too, now stop stalling. Could sit here forever and make out and tell each other how much we love each other. Get it over with and then tonight you and I are gonna have sex. Hot sex."

"All kinds of hot kinky sex."

Cas smiled as Dean kissed him. He pulled back and ran his hand down Dean's face. "You can do this."

Dean nodded. "As long as I have you. No leaving, stay by me, OK?"

"Of course, unless you need time alone with Sam."

"Cas..."

"Dean, eventually you will have to."

Cas kissed him then got out of the car before Dean could distract him anymore. He bent down and looked in the window. Dean pretended not to see him so he knocked on the window.

"Hey! Stop smudging up my windows."

"Get out or I'll lick them."

Dean shook his head and grinned, then got out of the car. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. 

"I quit a few years ago...still smoke when I'm stressed but..."

"Whatever it takes."

Dean slid his hand into Cas's. A few people stopped to talk to him, but Dean kept walking once he got a few feet from the door. Dean paused, Sam had spotted him and was walking over. Dean swore under his breath, Cas gave his hand a squeeze and smiled. Dean gave him a kiss then turned around as Sam walked up to him. He flicked his cigarette across the parking lot and sucked in a deep breath.

Sam walked right up to Dean and gave him a hug, at first Dean stood there, not sure what to do but then he saw Cas give him a look so he wrapped his arms around his brother and then quickly pulled back.

"Dean, I...I'm so so sorry that I-"

"Not now Sam, please."

"Dean..."

Dean looked at his brother a minute then looked over at Cas. Cas started walking toward the building when Dean reached out and grabbed his arm. Dean pulled him close and whispered, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You and Sam should...talk. I'll wait for you inside."

Dean looked at Sam, "Hang on a sec..." Dean walked Cas over to the side. "Thought you were gonna stay with me?"

"I am Dean, but you two need to work this out, talk yourselves."

Dean knew he was right. He sighed and nodded, looking at the ground.

"Plus...if you're good and try to get along...I promise to-."

Dean grinned "What?"

"In a little bit we can...come out here and have some time to ourselves."

Dean's grin widened. "Yeah?"

Cas nodded and smiled.

Dean sucked in a deep breath. "Fine, I'll meet you inside. Tonight I'm gonna take you somewhere special, you know, since you're my fiancee and all."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. The kiss got more intense, Cas was caught up in it then realized where they were. He pulled back and Dean kissed him several times on the lips, Cas grinned and pulled back.

"Save it for when we come back out here. Love you."

"Love you baby." Dean gave him one more kiss and quickly grabbed his ass.

Sam had been talking to a girl he had brought with him, but it wasn't the girl that had talked him into moving. Dean took a deep breath and walked over toward Sam. He noticed Dean walking up to him so he smiled and whispered something to the girl. Cas went in, and Sam's girlfriend followed behind him.

"I texted you like ten times, thought we were gonna meet up and have a drink."

"Did you?" Dean licked his lips and smirked "Got a little...busy."

"Mmm hmm. Shoulda figured."

"Like you ever call me Sammy, damn. You haven't wanted to do shit with me in ages. We'll go get plastered after this or something, OK?"

Sam looked down and sighed. He looked up at Dean, his blue green eyes rimmed with tears. "Dean, I'm sorry I-"

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest, he didn't want his brother to be upset and he really didn't want to fight with him. "Sammy, don't."

"No listen to me Dean. I hate this, not having my brother. You were my best friend and-"

"Were? Oh right, you got a new best friend."

"Dean, I-"

"You let a girl come between us. It's all good, I get it. I mean, I'd never let a relationship come between us, but-"

"Please Dean. I was stupid, you know what it's like when you first get together, how intense it is when you're in love."

Dean made an impatient noise. 

"Aren't you and Castiel...?"

"Well, yeah but I mean...I just got with him."

"You love him Dean."

Dean looked down, avoiding his brother eyes.

"I knew it. I can tell, you're acting...not like you."

"So? Yeah, I love him...I love him a lot but," Dean looked up at his brother. "But I would never blow you off, or...or..."

Dean turned and started walking away, his eyes were stinging and watering and there was no way in hell he was going to stick around and let his brother see him get all emotional, to let him know how much it hurt him. He loved Cas more than anything but he would never let Cas come between him and his brother, and he knew Cas never would, but Dean would never do to Sam what he did to him.

Sam grabbed his brother's shoulder and jerked him back over, he pulled him over behind a row of cars.

"Dean, fuck. Please stop walking away from me."

"Why, you're the only one that can walk off and never-"

Dean trailed off, he was staring at the ground. He knew he should just let it go, he had planned on letting it go but every emotion he felt when Sam left, all the pain was rushing back to him.

"Dean, I know I hurt you, and really it hurt me too-"

Dean looked up with narrowed eyes, "You didn't seem too upset about it, coulda fucking fooled me that you even gave a damn."

"I figured you hated me for leaving."

"No I'd never fucking hate you Sammy, I hate that you could just...Look, let's not do this here, OK?"

"I want us to fix this. I want you to give me a chance, some day be able to forgive me and I want to make it up to you Dean, I'll do anything."

"I just want you to be my fucking brother Sam."

"I...I broke up with her, right after I got there. I tried to call you but...look, it's a long story. Talk about it later. You gotta know that I would never have done it if I knew it hurt you, that I wanted more than anything for you to still be in my life."

"How the hell would I know that?" 

"Dean...you're my brother and I love you. Please."

Sam pulled Dean in a hug, Dean tried squirming away but Sam just squeezed him tighter.

"Ugh Sam, OK..."

"So we good?"

Dean nodded. He pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a long drink. He held it out for Sam, Sam laughed and shook his head. "Only you Dean."

"What? I've been through hell this last week."

"I'm sorry Dean, I know you don't want to do all the shit you have to do. I know it is the last thing in the world you want to do and I'm sorry."

Dean took another drink and shrugged. "When have I ever gotten to do what I want? Even when he's gone he still dictates my life, fucks it up. I'm used to it by now."

"Dean....maybe you should, sell the company. You know you'll never be happy."

"I can't Sam. For one, it's paying for you to go to law school. I'm happy, not working there but...I'm happy."

"Dean, I can't expect you do that just so I can do what I want. We have more than enough to pay for my school. I doubt you're happy."

"Sam, I've always wanted you to get away, to have the life you always wanted and I'd do anything for you to have that. I am happy, with Cas....and if you'd try to at least visit or call."

"It's not the life I want if I can't have you in it too, Dean. We're going to get back to how we were."

Dean looked down, he prayed that was true.

"Dean, I tried to look for you, I swear to you I did. I came back, you know I never would lie to you about that. You gotta know I tried, I even asked dad to help me find you. I freaking begged him to help me find you, and you know I would never do that for anyone but you. He said he tried, that no one knew where you were and that you and him got into it and-"

"Sammy, think about it, where would I go if I never wanted dad to find me, the one place I knew he would never go back to. You of all people should have known exactly where I was."

Sam thought for a minute, Dean could tell he was running through all kinds of possibilities, then he saw the spark of recognition in his eyes.

 _"Shit_..." Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes were watering. "Fuck Dean, I'm so fucking stupid. You went back to Lawrence, didn't you? You knew dad would never...Damn it...why the fuck didn't I..."

Dean sighed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam...I want to...I want to forget these past few years. I actually got a chance to do what I wanted for awhile, and I wasn't even that happy, but now I am. I've got Cas, and....and really if I could have you in my life I wouldn't give a fuck about anything else, or what I'd have to do."

Dean took a long drink from the flask and held it out. "Sure you don't want some? Or your girl get mad? She like the last one, all controlling? Gonna hate me because I'm such a bad influence on you?"

"Jess would never hate you Dean. I never told her what a jerk you can be."

"Shut up, you're a little bitch. C'mon, we're at the old man's funeral. Drink."

"I..."

"You're so fucking pussy whipped."

"Shut up, I am not. Fine."

Sam took a slow sip. Dean chuckled. "I take that back, you're a fucking pussy."

Sam took a large gulp and started coughing. Dean took the flask and patted his brother's back, taking a long drink. "Ah, I missed you Sammy."

Sam hugged Dean, Dean rolled his eyes and pulled back. "Stop being such a girl, Sammy."

"Damn, you're pretty wasted."

"Nah, C'mon let's get this over with so we can get wasted."

Sam shook his head and laughed. He followed his brother in and sat down next to Jess. Dean sat down next to Cas, with Sam on his other side.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. "Sorry, I-"

"Dean, don't be sorry. It's fine. You OK?"

Dean nodded.

"You and Sam work things out?"

"Yeah I guess. He wants us to go drink after this. I mean if you don't want to, we can go back home instead. I'd like to just go back home and-"

"I do. We can do that after. You need to spend time with him, you sure you want me to come?"

"Oh fuck yes. Plus his girl's gonna be there and..."

"You don't wanna be alone?"

"I don't wanna sit there watching them make out and not have you to make out with, sneak off and have some fun with."

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Cas's. "Thanks for being here for me."

"Dean, stop thanking me like I'm doing you a favor. I will be with you forever, no matter what you're going through."

After the first hour Cas noticed Dean seemed to be having a harder time. People from work kept asking him questions and talking about John. Dean slouched down in his chair, so Cas leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Why don't we go outside for a few minutes?"

Dean smiled, "Mmm wanna go in my car and-"

 _"Dean,_ I want to but...this is not exactly the place to.."

"I was gonna say um, listen to some music."

"Sure you were."

"...and make out?"

"Mmm hmm make out while we..."

Dean grinned. "Damn you know me so well. Come on baby."

Dean took Cas's hand and led him out to the parking lot. Dean was glad he had parked further away from most of the cars, mostly so no one scratched it but now he was happy to see they were also pretty much hidden from view now that it was dark and he had parked on the other side of a large tree. 

As soon as Cas got in, Dean pulled him close and kissed him. Dean leaned back against the door and pulled Cas over him. He kissed Cas's lips softly and slid his hand down Cas's back, pulling him closer. Cas moaned into his mouth, kissing Dean was so amazing. Dean was kissing him with so much intensity he felt his dick getting harder.

"Want you so damn bad."

"I do too Dean, but you know it isn't a good time to..."

"I know, but I want to more than anything."

Cas moved back and unzipped Dean's pants. Dean grinned. "I knew you'd let me do you. Can't resist me."

"You know that I can't Dean, but I don't think we should. I'm gonna blow you, then maybe you'll think about something besides having sex."

"I'll never be able to think about anything besides sex, because I have the hottest sexiest fiancee ever."

Cas groaned when he heard Dean call him his fiancee. He slid his hand into Dean's boxers but Dean put his hand over his "Cas, if you do this...gonna start something I'm gonna wanna finish, won't be able to stop myself."

"Dean...just let me blow you, then tonight-"

"Cas, just let me fuck you real quick."

"You're never real quick."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Hell yeah it is, but we can't stay out here for that long. Plus your windows will be all steamed up, and it's not like either of us is quiet, the car will be rocking back and forth..."

"Please?"

"Dean. No. Thought you loved when I gave you head."

"I do."

"Then lay back, close your eyes and enjoy it. Or you could just go back in right now..."

"No! Fine, but I get to blow you after."

"We'll see. You might not need to."

Dean grinned and kissed Cas. "Mmm yeah, forgot how much it turns you on to blow me."

Cas slid back and started giving Dean a blow job. Dean closed his eyes and moaned, running his hand through Cas's hair. Dean felt his dick hit the back of Cas's throat and groaned, pushing his hips up. Cas looked up and moaned against Dean's sensitized cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. Cas imagined doing this so many times and he loved it, he loved the faces Dean made, the noises and just loved having his big dick in his mouth.

Cas rolled his balls and slid his finger across Dean's perineum, Dean's hand was grabbing fistfuls of his hair, moaning his name. He felt his dick slide further down Cas's throat and started grunting. Cas flicked his tongue roughly up his cock, Dean was panting and pulling on him.

"Cas... _fuck_...so damn good...wanna fuck you so bad."

Cas shook his head and hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down fast and swirling his tongue roughly around. Dean gasped and groaned as Cas sped up. He felt his cock slide down past his throat and bucked his hips up.

"Damn baby, fuck! Oh shit Cas, feels incredible. Wish I was fucking you. Can't wait to tear that tight ass up later."

Cas groaned, he slid his hand down and rolled Dean's balls, stretching a finger down and stroking the sensitive skin underneath. He felt Dean tugging on his pants, so he unzipped them. Dean leaned down and started sucking on his dick. Cas maneuvered around so he could reach him better. They both moaned, taking each other in while they thrust into each other's mouth. It was hard in the front seat but they managed to come within seconds of each other. Dean sat up and pulled Cas close. He kissed him hard and ran a hand down his face.

"Fuck that was hot. Love getting kinky."

"Mmm fuck yeah."

Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair and tightened his arms around him.

"You know I want to stay like this, but we should go back in, people come here to see you and your brother too."

Dean kissed Cas's lips softly, running his hand down his face. "Love you Cas," He kissed him again, muttering against his lips, "So fucking much," Dean let his lips linger, looking into his eyes. "Best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

"Dean," Cas gasped, kissing him harder. "Fuck, I love you. Wish we could..."

"Fuck, me too. How about we come back out in a little bit."

"Whenever you need to."

"I need to now. So bad."

"Not that, I mean...if you need to get away."

Dean smirked and kissed him until Cas pulled back and opened his door. Cas pulled Dean out of the car and they went back inside. Dean managed to talk Cas into going outside a couple more times, but Cas only let him make out with him since the wake was almost over.

Once the wake was over, Dean and Cas were headed to a bar to meet up with Sam and Jess. 

"Is your brother staying at your house?"

"It's not really my house, I mean he left it to both of us. But yeah." Dean glanced over at Cas. "Um...you are too, right?"

"You want me to stay the night?"

"No, I want you to...to um...you know..." Cas scrunched his eyebrows at Dean. "Ugh. you know what that does to me."

"What do you want me to do Dean?"

"Want you to...you know...stay with me."

"How long?"

"How long do you plan on putting up with me?"

"Dean, it's not putting up with you. I want to be with you. Are you saying you want me to move in?"

Dean nodded and put his arm over the back of the seat. He pulled on Cas's jacket so he slid over. Dean put his arm tight around Cas and kissed him. "Never want you to leave. I mean shit, we're practically married, right?"

Cas smiled. "Right."

Dean pulled up to the bar. He took his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up. He leaned down to kiss Cas, Cas loosened Dean's tie and smiled. "You always look so fucking sexy like this...well all the time but when you have your tie loose and your sleeves up at work, fuck I just want to..."

"Gonna show me tonight?"

"All night."

"Next morning too?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Forever Dean."

"Just checking. So, let's get a little drunk then find somewhere to have sex, drink a few more then go home." Cas smiled as Dean kissed him. "After this is all over, we're gonna find a place we want to live in. Anywhere you want. Just want a house that's ours."

Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed him with more intensity.

"Mmm Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"You're the best fiancee ever."

"No you are. Let's get this over with so we can...shit, we haven't even had sex since I sort of proposed to you. Gotta let me fuck you here."

"Maybe, if you try hard to get along with your brother."

"Shit, really? Let's go I'll buy him a couple beers and he'll be loving me. He is such a lightweight."

Cas sighed and got out of the Impala. Dean walked around and put his arm over Cas's shoulders, holding him close. "Hope there's some good places to have sex in here."

"I'm sure you'll find a good place, not that you care. You'd fuck anywhere."

"You love it too."

"I know."

"Alright, let's do this, I need some of that sweet ass. Been looking at it all fucking night dying for a piece of it."

"Me too."

Dean paused before he walked in. He pulled Cas close and kissed him several times then deepened the kiss. Cas closed his eyes, once again lost in the incredible kiss. 

 

 


End file.
